


Good Enough

by SandalsInTheSnow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Depression, Diapers, Embarrassment, Feeding Kink, Felching, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Infantilism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Scat, Watersports, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalsInTheSnow/pseuds/SandalsInTheSnow
Summary: AU where Jughead moved to Riverdale at the start of senior year after his mom died, meeting his dad and his Riverdale friends for the first time. Now it's a year later and Jughead is all alone, still living with his dad and working at Pop's while all of his friends left for college. He's hurting on the inside and his only outlet is a developing ABDL fetish. FP is starting to worry though and begins to pry into what's eating Jug. They both discover that healing can take all kinds of unexpected forms. (This is basically an excuse for me to write a really kinky but romantic PWP fic. There is some plot, but it's mostly a vehicle for fluff and fucking. Tags will come in as the story develops.)
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	1. Glass is Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding some specific kink warnings at the beginning of each chapter to keep people from getting unintentionally squicked out. There will likely be some kind of diaper play and/or incest in each chapter, so I'm not tagging those each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warnings: Watersports/Wetting.

She was cold. Stiff. Unmoving. Her lips painted a dark red he had never seen her with before.

Red. The light before him was blinking red.

Jughead stood, frozen in front of the casket. She didn’t move. Her eyes stayed closed.

The light continued to blink.

He could see the thread holding his mother’s lips together. He wanted to grab her and scream, to hold on forever, but all he could do was stare.

The sound of a car horn from the backside of the diner ripped Jughead back to the present. He pushed the infernal button in front of him.

“Yes?” he said into the microphone, more indignant than he should have, still reeling from the morbid visions in his head and the stinging pain of his bladder, full from the nonstop double shift he was nearing the end of.

“Are you guys still open or what, we’ve been sitting here for 10 fuckin’ minutes?!” a boorish voice shot back at him through the speaker.

Jughead stifled the impulse to call the man on his obvious lie.

“Yes sir. Sorry sir. What can I get for you, sir?” he said through gritted teeth.

“’Bout fuckin’ time. We need four double cheeseburgers, all the way, three tacos, two large curly fries, an order of onion rings, four double chocolate milkshakes, and three slices of whatever pie you have left, ya’ got that bud?”

Before Jughead could hit the button and chastise the loud-mouthed man for putting in such a massive order thirty minutes before closing, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you go ahead and take off, Jug? You look like you’re about to pop a vein,” Pop said gently. “I’ll finish up this order and close out the drive-thru for the night.”

Jughead sighed, half-wanting to stick it out for the sake of sheer pride, but gave in when he turned and saw a twinkle of genuine concern in Pop’s eye.

“Yeah. Thanks Pop.” Jughead said, trying to muster up a smile as he got up to leave.

“There’s some leftover burgers and fries on the counter. Take em’ with you when you leave,” Pop said as he sat down at the window.

Jughead flinched internally. He must have been really mopey today if Pop was trying to cheer him up with free food. He turned back to politely refuse, but Pop was already repeating the order back into the microphone.

Jughead snatched the sack of food on his way out and headed to his car. He could feel it coming on. His face was getting flushed and the ugly feelings weighing deep in his chest were welling up inside of him. He tried not to think about it as he drove, desperately attempting to find anything else to focus on for the time being. He cycled through a number of fleeting thoughts, but each one only seemed to make things worse.

_His graduation party, where he shared the news of his full ride to Harvard that had came in the mail just a day earlier. (“But then you deferred it for a year to stick it out in this shithole town, remember?”)_

_The last time he kissed Betty on the night before she left for college. (“Because you’re too fucking scared to commit to anything, remember?”)_

_The first time meeting his dad just over a year ago, after his mom died. (“He was so proud of you, but you threw it all away, remember?”)_

His friends were gone. His mother was dead. The sight of his father’s disappointed eyes when he told him he was deferring his admission was seared into his skull. 

As he pulled up to the trailer, Jughead felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes and the echo of the voice in his head. He hurried in quickly. FP was still awake, watching boxing on the small, flickering TV set in the living room.

“Hey Jug, you’re home early tonight,” FP called, starting to get up. “How was work?”

Jughead felt his throat tighten. He couldn’t deal with this right now. The thought of looking FP in the eye while his chest felt like caving in was simply beyond him.

“It was fine,” Jughead lied, not turning to face his father. “I’m really worn out though, I’m going straight to bed. Here, Pop sent some leftovers home with me, you can have them, I’m not hungry.”

“You’re not hungr-“ FP started to ask, but Jughead was already into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Jughead felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks while the pressure in his chest grew faster. He heard his father’s footsteps on the other side of the door behind him.

“Please, don’t” Jughead thought through the dull ache rumbling through his head.

The footsteps paused. Jughead bit down on the sleeve of his jacket, trying to keep it all in for just a few more seconds. He heard a heavy sigh, and then footsteps moving back into the living room. Jughead knew what came next. He moved through the darkness of the small room to the desk beside his bed, fumbling for the power button to his white noise machine. That had been a gift from Archie.

“No, don’t think about that” Jughead thought to himself as the gentle static of the machine crackled to life, a brief flash of red hair and a bright smile flashing in his mind.

He maxed out the volume on the machine, filling the darkness with the familiar hiss before collapsing onto his bed and letting out the pained whimpers he had held in his chest. As usual, the whimpers turned into soft sobs and quivering breaths that he directed into his pillows to keep as quiet as possible. He continued for a few minutes, eventually feeling the pressure in his chest subside.

Jughead sat up, his head still swimming. This had become part of his nightly routine. It was just one more thing for him to hate about himself. He got up and pulled off his clothes, still sticky with the smell of sweat and fry oil. Shivering slightly, the cool AC’d air of the trailer against his naked skin, he walked through the dark to his closet, reaching in to the little nook between a chest of blankets and the wall at the bottom. He knew this spot by memory now, not needing the light to find what he needed.

He felt the plastic and heard the comforting crinkle in his ears. He pulled the diaper from its hidden spot, opened it, and pulled it between his legs in one swift motion. It took Jughead forever to get this adept at diapering himself. He thought back to his very first time taking the package out of the box he had poached from the front porch of the trailer at the crack of dawn right as the mail came, just to make sure FP didn’t see. It took him three good tries to get the diaper to fit right, and he needed to watch himself in the mirror the entire time to get it perfectly snug around his thin waist.

Things were so different now. Jughead found the precise position in seconds, pulled the diaper tight around him and fastened the tapes like it was nothing. He felt a serene wave wash over him as he palmed himself through the front of the diaper, imagining the blue and pink star print on them that he couldn’t see in the dark. The soft caress of the thick padding on his groin immediately put him at ease. The dull ache in his head was clearing and his chest seemed to deflate, the tension in it evaporating into the cool air around him.

The rush of calm Jughead felt was punctured by the sting of his full bladder. He smiled to himself and relaxed, letting the hot stream he had been holding back all night begin to flow. The warmth spread through the front of his diaper as relief flooded through his muscles. It continued for half a minute, soaking the front of his diaper completely. Jughead felt himself again, feeling the hot dampness of urine around his penis, moaning ever so slightly as he pushed the now-soaked padding against it.

Jughead returned to his bed, laying slowly on his stomach, relishing the feeling of the mattress beneath him pressing the warmth of his diaper against his front. He felt his eyelids getting heavy as he reached under his pillow. He pulled out a larger black pacifier and placed it in his mouth sucking on it gently. The sound of white noise filled his ears as he cuddled his pillow and began to fall asleep, at last feeling some semblance of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, what have I begun? Please let me know in the comments if this does anything for you, that's what keeps me motivated!


	2. Long Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warnings: Brief Watersports/Wetting, Feeding/Weight Gain.

As usual, Jughead was in a significantly less mopey mood in the days following his private emotional outburst. Work is still annoying and FP seems to be picking up on some of his habits, but nothing comes close to stirring up those ugly feelings again. That’s how it usually worked: life sucks, Jughead cries, gets padded, things get better, until life sucks again, then the cycle starts back over. It wasn’t ideal by any stretch of the imagination, but managing his angst through emotional cycles and adult diapers was far preferable to the unceasing gloom that settled on his chest right as the summer ended, when all of his friends left for school, leaving him behind.

It was almost Fall break, and Pop’s was busier than usual. Much to Jughead’s chagrin, the customers seemed to be getting ruder and less patient by the day. He had several small returned orders for various bullshit reasons, irritated parents snapping their fingers at him as he waited tables, and a little girl threw her vanilla milkshake at him when it didn’t have enough sprinkles. Luckily for Jughead, it was Friday and the thought of going home for the weekend was enough to keep a thin smile on his face for the customers until his shift was over.

As Jughead drove home, now smelling of sweat, fry oil, _and_ vanilla ice cream, he thought about FP and his seemingly growing suspicions. He had pressed Jughead for answers about his weird behavior the night he had his little meltdown. Jughead dodged that bullet by feeding him the story of the rude guy with the massive order from the previous night, saying that he had just been really frustrated and needed time to cool off, which was somewhat half true. After more concerned questions and worried glances, FP finally gave it up. Nevertheless, Jughead noticed that his dad had become much more inquisitive in the past week, luring him to the kitchen table with food and desserts (Jughead’s biggest weakness), then battering him with questions about work, all the while trying to keep his cool.

Jughead scoffed. FP probably thought he had him all figured out by now. He felt a pang of regret for hiding so much from his father, who he had known for such a short time, but he couldn’t bring himself to open up to him, no matter how calm and easygoing he seem to be. This was Jughead’s cross to bear, not FP’s, even if they were related by blood. If keeping FP placated with little white lies was enough to keep him out of his depressive mess, then it was worth it to Jughead. There was no need for another casualty in his Greek tragedy of a life.

Jughead arrived at home and walked in to the trailer as usual, fully intent on making a little small talk with his dad and then retreating to his room to get padded for the rest of the night. He was so focused the thought of his diaper stash that he didn’t see FP sitting in his chair in the living room.

“Hey Jug,” he called, pulling Jughead’s attention away from his plans for the night.

“Hey dad,” Jughead said, forcing a smile onto his face. He opened his mouth to make a placating comment about the weather, but FP cut him off.

“Will you come sit down and talk to me for a while?”

Jughead sighed internally, but after surveying the gentle seriousness of his father’s face, he decided to give in for a bit, knowing it would buy him more time to himself in the following days. The old couch creaked and sank beneath him as he sat down across from FP.

“Yeah, work was fine, a psycho toddler doused me with ice cream and sprinkles and her parents didn’t bat an eye, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle,” Jughead started, figuring a work anecdote would be enough to get the small talk rolling.

“I need to ask you something Jug,” FP said, not paying any attention to what Jughead had just said. “And I need you to be honest with me.”

Jughead stopped and met his father’s eyes from across the small, cramped living room. Something wasn’t right.

“I know that I’ve never been around to be a father figure for you before…” he started.

Jughead felt a pang in his chest. Visions of his childhood and his mom flashed in his head before he buried them back down again.

“…but I worry about you, boy, and I need to know what’s going on.” FP continued, speaking softly but with a sternness Jughead had never really heard before.

Jughead’s mouth went dry. He felt himself starting to fray. Why tonight?

“ _Diapers_ ” he thought to himself. “ _Your diapers, your onesie, your paci, they’re just a room away, you’ll have them in just a minute._ ”

FP swallowed, leaned forward and looked his son straight in the eyes.

“Are you on drugs?”

The pressure in Jughead’s chest dissipated near instantly. He snorted out loud.

“God, dad, no, I’m not on drugs,” he said, keeping his gaze fixed on FP but cracking a smile nonetheless.

FP heaved a sigh of relief and sank back into his chair.

“Thank fucking god…” he muttered, reaching up to stroke the stubble around his chin.

That was one of his nervous tics. Jughead noticed it not too long after he moved in.

Jughead chuckled, feeling himself lighten up. “Yeah, life sucks, but I’ve never felt the urge to do that.”

“Good, good” FP replied, lifting his eyes up once again to meet Jughead’s. “What are you doing at night then?”

Jughead felt his stomach drop. He didn’t feel light anymore.

“At night?” he said, trying desperately to feign ignorance.

FP stiffened up again, feeling Jughead tense up from across the room.

“I don’t think you know how thin these walls are,” he said, watching Jughead closely. “I hear you rummaging around in your closet a lot, it sounds like you’re scratching at the walls.”

The pit in Jughead’s stomach got heavier. How many times had he hit the back of the closet wall while fumbling around for his diaper stash, especially when he was new at it?

“I hear you take stuff out of your room at night and put it in the trash on the curve when the garbage is coming the next morning.”

“ _Shit shit shit_ ” Jughead thought to himself as he felt the color drain from his face.

FP really did have him figured out. All of his little habits hadn’t been a secret for a while, it seemed.

FP shifted his eyes away from Jughead, now visibly fidgeting. “And I hear you cry, Jug. I hear you cry and it breaks my heart.”

Jughead cupped his head in his hands, giving up the cool and collected act. He needed to get FP off him, so he decided to give in as little as possible to try and stop whatever was happening.

“It’s private,” Jughead said, trying to muster up some sense of firmness in his voice. “It’s not drugs, it’s not dangerous, but it’s private, it’s just for me, and it has to stay that way.”

FP stared at Jughead again. Jughead held his breath. He needed this to work. He couldn’t, just couldn’t, have this all come out right now.

“So…it’s a secret, then?” FP said slowly.

“Yeah…something like that” Jughead replied, his mouth dry as a bone.

“Will you tell me your secret if I tell you one of mine?” FP said, getting up and sitting beside Jughead on the couch.

Jughead was startled by the sudden proximity and wanted to refuse, but FP was already speaking again.

“Jug, I…” FP said, his eyes fixed on the floor.

“You don’t have to-” Jughead started to say, but FP cut him off again.

“Yes, I do.”

Jughead held his breath again. This was officially out of his hands, and he was frozen in place, waiting for his fate to unravel before him.

“I…” FP started, sighing heavily. “I didn’t know I had a son…” he said softly.

Jughead furrowed his brow, genuinely confused.

“I didn’t know I had a son…” FP started again, slowly. “…until your mom was diagnosed and she called me.”

Jughead felt a stab in his heart, his mother’s face flickering before his mind’s eye once more.

“She told me that she was dying…” FP said, a tear rolling down to his stubbled chin. “…and that I had a son named Jughead, and I had to protect him when she was gone.”

Tears were rolling down Jughead’s face now too. Suddenly, the diaper situation didn’t seem all that important anymore.

“How?” Jughead said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

“I never knew…” FP said, sniffling as more tears ran down his face. “…that she was pregnant. She moved away without telling me and she never called until that day.”

Jughead didn’t know what to do or what to say. The tears from his eyes grew heavier.

“I always wanted a son, but I didn’t think I was good enough to be a father,” FP said, his voice breaking.

He looked at Jughead through his tears and smiled weakly.

“I asked her so many questions about you that night. What you looked like, what you did, what your favorite food was. She told me you looked just liked me and could be a little asshole just like me too. She told me you wrote beautiful stories and could run rings around anyone in a debate. She told me that you liked long, quiet baths and cheeseburgers with too much ketchup on them.”

Jughead was sobbing quietly now, clenching his fists till he felt his nails dig into his palm.

FP stopped for a moment, catching his breath and wiping the tears from his face.

“That was the both the worst and the best day of my life. I lost your mom forever, but I got you, even though I know I didn’t deserve you.”

FP reached over and lifted Jughead’s puffy, tear-swollen eyes to his own.

“That’s why I want to know that you’re OK, Jug,” he said, more tears welling up in his eyes. “Because I love you so goddamn much and…” he trailed off as the tears ran down his face again. “I can’t lose you Jug. I just can’t.”

Jughead wrapped his arms tight around his father and buried his head in his chest, sobbing once more. FP cried too, resting his head on Jughead’s beanie. They stayed like this for a few minutes until their tears slowed down and eventually stopped.

Jughead turned his head around and rested his ear on his dad’s chest. Through his shirt, he could hear his heart beating. It was the first time he felt so much pain, but didn’t feel hopeless at the same time. His father’s arms were warm and safe. He could smell FP’s cologne and hints of tobacco smoke on his clothes.

He and FP had been so close at the beginning of last year, right after they met, but they had drifted from each other once Jughead’s angst cycles had started. Jughead felt like such a failure in his dad’s eyes. He never knew his dad felt the same way, but in reverse. They were both emotionally fucked-up, and that brought Jughead more comfort than it should have.

“I love you,” Jughead said, looking up to FP’s face.

“I love you too, boy.” FP said.

Jughead pulled back, wiped his eyes, and looked FP in the eye again.

“I’ll tell you, OK? No more secrets.”

FP nodded, grasping Jughead’s hand in his own.

Jughead inhaled, ready to talk, but found himself at a loss for words.

“Actually, I’ll just show you.” Jughead said, standing up.

FP nodded. Jughead went to the hiding spot in his room and pulled out the half-empty package of diapers. The blue and pink star print on them suddenly seemed a lot more noticeable. He pulled out his black and blue striped onesie, and retrieved his pacifier from under his pillow. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and stepped back out into the living room.

He placed his hidden bounty on the small table in front of the couch. Jughead sat back down beside his dad, but couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes again. He felt himself start talking, desperate to fill the silence.

“I like diapers,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. “They call it ‘ABDL’ online. That means ‘adult baby and diaper lover’”

Jughead’s cheeks blushed furiously, but, surprisingly, the expected existential angst he expected never arrived. FP nodded, his expression remaining neutral. Jughead took another breath and continued on.

“I got into it early this year. When everybody left, it seemed like the only thing that would make me feel better.”

“So,” FP started to speak. “it just makes you more comfortable?”

“Yeah” Jughead said, but felt himself going further. He needed all of this off of his chest. “And they…well…turn me on.”

FP nodded again, as Jughead turned a deep shade of red. Still, it felt unbelievably good to tells someone else all of this.

Jughead waited. There was silence between them.

“Is that all?” FP asked, his face still neutral.

Jughead nodded, bracing himself for whatever came next.

FP let out a sigh that broke into a smile and then a small laugh. “Come here, you,” he said pulling Jughead in for another hug.

Jughead was a little surprised, but decided to go with it, returning his dad’s embrace.

“So it’s just a fetish? That’s all? That’s the big secret?” FP asked, still smiling.

Jughead blushed again and let out a little laugh. “Yeah, I guess so.”

FP reached over to the package of diapers and pulled one out, turning it over in his hands. Jughead winced internally, but FP didn’t seem disgusted or even that perturbed.

“Can I ask you some questions, or has this been too much already?” FP said.

“No. Ask away. I don’t want to hide anything anymore.” Jughead said, bracing himself again, unsure of what his father would ask.

“So, is it more the adult baby thing for you, or just the diapers?” FP asked.

That was a fair question. “I really am more into the diapers. I don’t really get into the ageplay stuff as much, at least on my end, but I do like the babyish aesthetics.”

“What do you mean ‘on your end’?” FP asked.

Jughead swallowed, determined to be as transparent as possible.

“Well, I don’t want to act like a baby necessarily, but I wouldn’t mind a guy pampering me like a baby or acting like a daddy figure” Jughead replied honestly.

“OK, I get that,” FP said.

He placed the diaper back down and picked up the pacifier, fidgeting with it. Jughead was feeling so much better, but still on edge with his whole secret life on display for his dad.

“I love you so much Jughead, and nothing’s ever gonna change that” FP said, giving Jughead a playful punch on his shoulder.

“I love you too dad,” Jughead replied, feeling a million time happier having heard his father’s explicit reassurance. “I was so scared you would be grossed out or disgusted or something.”

FP laughed and turned to face Jughead again.

“Do you think your old man is all vanilla all the time?” FP said.

Jughead blushed again, but suddenly felt very curious. He knew his dad was bi, and he had caught glimpses of a few different Serpent boys leaving the trailer looking happily worn out as he came home from work or school a couple of times.

“You know Joaquin, from the bar?” FP asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead replied, seeing the long-haired, big-eyed boy in his head.

“He likes being fed,” FP said, laughing a little nervously.

“Seriously?” Jughead said, happy to hear that he wasn’t the only fetishist in Riverdale after all.

“I once fed him six burgers from Pop’s and most of a birthday cake while he sat in that chair over there,” FP said, gesturing to the kitchen chair. “He loved the idea of an old guy like me fattening him up.”

Jughead laughed. “No, I get it, that’s hot,” Jughead said, before realizing the implication of what he was saying.

“I mean, uh…” he sputtered, but FP chuckled and cut him off.

“It’s OK,” he said, apparently not repelled by the incestuous slip Jughead just made.

Jughead laughed it off before he could think about it for too long.

“Thanks dad,” he said, “for everything.”

FP pulled him close for another hug.

“Anything for my boy,” he said.

Jughead looked up and met FP’s eyes. Their faces were six inches apart. Jughead felt something between them, like a little jolt of electricity.

FP broke the hug and got up.

“Well, you’re probably exhausted from all of this” FP said, still smiling. “How about we call it a night, huh?”

Jughead nodded, still feeling the tingling burn on his face from just now.

FP retired to his room rather quickly, calling out one more “good night” and “I love you Jug” before closing the door behind him. Jughead gathered up his stuff, relieved that he no longer needed to hide it anymore. He carried everything to his room and closed the door.

He undressed quietly and slipped into a diaper, intent on holding on to the good feeling inside of him for as long as possible. He tried to ignore the half-erection he had as he pulled the diaper around him and taped it shut. He tried to ignore the fleeting feeling that something significant had happened between he and FP just now. He tried to ignore the lingering trace of his father’s cologne in his nose. And yet.

He pulled the covers over his body and immediately began palming himself through his onesie, eager for release. He felt himself get fully hard under his touch and began trying to find something to fantasize about out.

Archie? No, that would make him sad.

Kevin? No, that just made him think of school.

Joaquin? That seemed to work. He imagined Joaquin in his underwear sitting in front of him, his dick poking them out at the front.

Jughead’s mind wandered. Suddenly, the tighty-whities Joaquin wore turned into a diaper. His mouth was covered in icing. FP was there, naked, hairy, and erect, shoving cake into Joaquin’s mouth. Then, he wasn’t watching Joaquin anymore; he was watching himself. FP shoveled cake into his mouth and he watched as his belly expanded, spilling over the top of his diaper as rolls of fat overtook it. FP’s cock leaked precum from the tip.

Jughead was taken out of his fantasy by the gentle sound of a bed squeaking from the other side of the wall, as if it was being rocked. Jughead unbuttoned his onesie and plunged his hand inside of his diaper, grasping himself and pumping, making his own bed rock and creak. He couldn’t think rationally about what was happening the moment, only that it felt more right than anything he had ever felt before.

After a few minutes of rocking, he came hot and heavy into his hand and his diaper. He cried out, not bothering to stifle himself. He pulled out his hand and licked the cum from his fingers, relishing the afterglow of his orgasm. After a second, he was pissing, wetting the front of his diaper as his cock softened and settled into the wet and warm padding. As his eyes flickered close, the shimmer of his orgasm lulling him into a deep sleep, he swore he heard a deep, muffled cry from the other side of the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the kinkiness! Please leave some love in the comments box, it really keeps me motivated to keep working!


	3. Let Me Take You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warnings: None besides the usual.
> 
> Other triggers: There is some homophobia here and a lot of angst.

After their talk and mutual revelations, the weird tension that swirled around Jughead and FP seemed to recede. Jughead never mentioned the funny feeling he had that day, nor his secret fantasy, and his dad never mentioned anything about making his bed rock either. Nevertheless, things seemed to be more open and generally happier in the house since then.

Jughead’s fake smiles and small talk after work were slowly replaced by a genuine desire to hang out with his father, and the overt caution FP had when talking to or interacting with Jughead withered away as well. For the past month, they had talked, laughed, and shared more than ever before. As winter overtook the fall, it wasn’t at all unusual to find them sharing a blanket on the couch while they ate dinner and watched something on TV. Sometimes they would just talk about whatever was on their minds. Jughead told FP about his flings with Archie and Betty, and FP reciprocated by telling him about his many partners when he was that age. That sinister void Jughead always felt looming over him seemed to be closing. He didn’t feel so alone anymore and the persistent cloud of fear lurking around him got lighter by the day.

One night, after a particularly grueling afternoon shift at Pop’s, Jughead came home excited to slip into a diaper and relax for the night. FP greeted him with a smile as he came through the door.

“Hey Jug, they’re showing the old _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ on TV tonight.” FP said. “You like horror, right? I went to the store and got us a big bag of movie-style popcorn too.”

Jughead smiled and nodded at his dad’s suggestion, thinking that a couple of hours snuggled next to him were just what he needed. He did feel a tiny pang of regret for having to go without a diaper for the night though. After pausing to think, he decided to test the waters with a question.

“Would it bother you if…” Jughead started to say, having to reassure himself mid-sentence. “…if I got padded and wore my, uh, baby stuff while we watched? It’s just that it’s been a long day and it really makes me more relaxed.”

“Of course, Jug,” FP said, smiling. “This is your place too, so you can wear whatever you want here.”

Jughead thanked him and went to his room to get changed. As he was diapering himself, he thought about what FP had said. If he was free to wear anything, could he be padded all the time? Could he just stroll around in nothing but his diaper on the weekends? His cock twitched at the thought of snuggling with his dad in nothing but a diaper with an oversized binky in his mouth. As he pulled his onesie on, he forced the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to show himself off through the front of his diaper.

Jughead and FP settled on the couch together, pulled the blankets over them, placed the bowl of popcorn between them, and turned the TV on. Jughead felt very much at ease; FP didn’t so much as bat an eye at his outfit. The sheer fact that something Jughead had gone to such great lengths to hide was now regular and accepted meant so much to him. He didn’t have to hide anything anymore or worry about sneaking around. Now, FP got the boxes containing his diaper deliveries from the porch and left them on his bed, and Jughead felt secure enough to carry the bag containing his used diapers to the trash in front of him.

The movie started and they both got sucked into it pretty quickly. Jughead hadn’t seen _Nightmare_ in a while, and enjoyed its simultaneous creepiness and cheesiness. FP seemed to have the same take, laughing and tensing up at the same times Jughead did. As they reached for the popcorn in the bowl between them, their hands would touch each other’s occasionally. It felt good.

\---

As it got closer to December, and thus to winter break, Jughead’s work situation predictably increased in stress. Jughead was never head over heels for the Christmas season anyway, and, now being a customer service worker, he knew that it tended to bring out the worst in people, at least as far as their public behavior went. More orders, more families, more tantrums (and not always from children). Jughead relished the thought of January as the November weeks gave way to December.

One thing he wasn’t sad about was the news that his friends were staying at their respective schools for the holidays. It did sting a little that none of them seemed to think it was worth the trip back to keep him company, but he supposed he wouldn’t want to abandon the decadence of college life to return to the rotting heartland of America either. They all sent their love though, and he and Archie even video called for a bit. He seemed happy and was dating a girl named Nancy. She sounded nice, and Archie was happy, so Jughead was happy too. As much as he missed his friends, the newfound openness he had with his father seemed to make up for it, at least for right now.

Pop’s was always closed the week of Christmas. Jughead look forward to the time off, but the days winding down to the break had been particularly merciless. It seemed like there was always a line out of the door, the drive-thru was constantly backed up, and Jughead had to rush outside into the cold to deliver food for people who ordered over the phone. On top of all of this, the so-called festive season made everyone about three times as rude as they had any business being. Still, it was nothing Jughead couldn’t handle or that he hadn’t dealt with before.

It was finally the day before closing. Jughead was extremely relieved, but it seemed like everyone in Riverdale was coming by to get their last meal before Pop’s closed for Christmas. Jughead even spotted FP in the crowd at one point near lunchtime, but was so swamped with tables that he could only spare a moment to wave at him. When the dinner rush finally came around, Jughead was still on table duty.

“Do you have anymore of the Christmas stuffing left? I’d like that as a substitute for my side dish,” a nasally woman asked, not bothering to look up from her phone as she ordered. It looked like she was the matriarch of a family, with a husband and four kids, ranging from a small, primary-school aged girl to a gruff-looking teenage boy that Jughead was sure he had seen during his senior year. All were on their phones as they ordered, sans the smallest girl, who was on a child’s tablet. Jughead rolled his eyes, knowing it didn’t matter since none of them had looked at him even once since he came over to take their order.

“No ma’am, we ran out of that a few days ago, it’s been crazy as you can see,” Jughead said, keeping a polite tone and gesturing at the overflowing scene around him, though the woman still didn’t look up from her phone.

“Could you check? I really would rather have the stuffing with my burger than the fries,” she replied, her eyes still glued to what looked like a Fox News article.

Jughead rolled his eyes again, both at the inanity of the request and the ridiculousness of ordering stuffing with a cheeseburger.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I’m absolutely sure we don’t have any left, I’m the one who tossed the containers when we ran out earlier in the week. Is there anything else I could get you, maybe some onion rings or a side salad?” Jughead said, holding back his snark the best he could.

The woman finally looked up, her brown eyes scanning Jughead. Her face went from annoyed to amused to annoyed again.

“Can’t you go check for me?” she said, putting on a sickly sweet and horribly fake-looking smile.

“I’m sorry, we’re swamped right now and I have six other tables to keep up with, and I can assure you there’s none left,” Jughead replied, fighting to keep his eyes from rolling again.

“Oh,” said the woman, her expression shifting from fake flattery to very real contempt. “I didn’t realize the service here was like that now.”

Jughead started to apologize and repeat himself, but the lady cut him off.

“A side salad, then, I guess, thank you,” she said curtly, aggressively forcing the plastic menu back into Jughead’s hands.

Jughead nodded and began to walk away without saying anything, feeling his temper rise, but he stopped when he heard the women’s voice again, this time addressing her family, whose noses were still buried in their respective devices.

“I guess that’s the kind of service you get in a place that hires bitchy queers like that.”

Jughead found himself rooted to the spot in the middle of the crowded diner. The older teenage boy and the father snorted at the remark.

“What does that mean, mommy?” the little girl asked.

Jughead still couldn’t move.

“It means he does nasty things. He shouldn’t be in a small town like Riverdale,” the father replied.

“Hey Jug, what’s the matter?” a voice said.

It was one of Jughead’s co-workers. Jughead couldn’t speak. All he knew was he needed to get out of there.

He rushed to the back and stepped into the first empty place he could find: the freezer. He sat down on some boxes of hamburger patties and stared into the dark, cold air around him. He couldn’t feel. He couldn’t think. All he could do was sit. It had been a while since something like that happened. He normally didn’t take it so hard, but it was too much on top of the stress of work. His mom was always the one to stand up for him. But she was gone and he was alone.

Before he could stop them, tears were running down his face. He wanted to just walk out, but he couldn’t leave his co-workers and Pop to deal with his tables with such a large crowd there. He shoved all of the pain inside of him down and forced himself back outside.

When he returned to the table to deliver the family’s food, he didn’t speak and tried not to make eye contact. They didn’t seem to notice or care, so he left to tend to his other tables. When the family left, they didn’t leave a tip, only writing “you need Jesus” in the tip line of their receipt. Jughead did his best to ignore it and get through his shift, but he felt the pressure in his chest building. It had been so long since this happened, everything was finally going OK, but now it seemed like nothing had changed after all. He was still a mess, still broken on the inside, still trapped in this awful town, still festering with an ugliness that shrouded him. He tried in vain to shove it all back down, but the more he struggled against it the worse it seemed to get.

He finished his shift, not getting tips from most of his last tables, probably because his service and manners were really slipping, but he was past the point of caring. He got into his car, and started driving. Just as he had gotten past the first stoplight on the way home, his eyes filled with tears without warning. This was happening now and he couldn’t stop it. He pulled into the first place that came up on the road, the old, shut down drive-in theater. He parked in one of the parking spots, looked up at the blank, tattered movie screen, and began to cry. It wasn’t soft or quiet; it was loud, ugly, and painful. His eyes swelled from the tears and his throat hurt from the sobbing sounds he made.

No matter how much he cried, he only seemed to feel worse and worse. Every time he would try to stop, he would start again a few seconds later, louder and harder than before. He wasn’t aware of how long he had been there till the darkness settled around his car. The sun had gone down, and the end of his shift was well over an hour ago. He wasn’t crying anymore, but Jughead found himself unable to move. His limbs felt like lead bricks and his breathing was labored. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t speak. He was frozen in place, his insides aflame. He was going to burn out, alone, in the middle of nowhere. He stared into the ceiling of his car, unable to do anything else.

His pocket began vibrating. It was his cell phone. With all the will left inside of him, he managed to fish it out of his pocket. It lay in his hands, which shook as he attempted to hold it in front of him. It was FP. He slid the button to the “answer” position, but couldn’t seem to form words. Tears were falling from his eyes again.

“Jug? Are you there?” his dad’s voice said.

“I…” Jughead tried to say, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

“Jug? Jug? What’s wrong?”

“I…can’t…move.” Jughead managed to waffle out, his voice breaking on the last word as he erupted into violent sobs.

“Where are you? I’ll come and get you.” FP said, alarm filling his voice.

It took all of Jughead’s strength to whisper “drive-in” through his tears.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” FP said, hanging up.

Jughead felt the phone slip from his hands. He felt fully paralyzed. His head rolled back and he found himself staring at the tattered ceiling of his car once again. There was no time, no space, only a dull ache that seemed to fill his every pore. He didn’t look towards the headlights in his rearview mirror when they appeared. He could barely turn his head to see FP when he opened his door, letting in a rush of cold winter air that seemed to awaken his senses a bit.

“Oh god, Jug, what’s wrong? What happened?” FP said, looking at his puffy face and bending down into the car to embrace his son.

The warmth of his father against him felt good, but it wasn’t enough.

“I can’t…move.” Jughead said, unable to explain himself further.

FP seemed to understand.

“I’m going to take you home, OK? We’ll just leave the car for now.” FP said, trying to keep his voice steady as he took in the horrific state Jughead was in. “Can you walk?”

Jughead shook his head. His entire body was heavy and limp.

FP turned back to his own car and opened the passenger door.

“It’s OK, I’ve got you, boy.” FP said, unbuckling Jughead’s seatbelt and lifting him into his arms. Jughead still couldn’t move his limbs, but felt the chill of the cold on them. He saw his father’s eyes beginning to fill with tears.

“Sorry…” he whispered quietly.

FP pulled him in close so Jughead’s head rested on his shoulder.

“I love you so much, Jug,” he said, his own voice beginning to quiver.

He placed Jughead gently into the passenger seat and buckled him up. Jughead was in and out as FP drove home. He felt a comforting hand on his knee, but he couldn’t move his own hands to meet it. Lights were flickering around him, but he couldn’t seem to focus. The dull ache was all he knew and all he felt.

Suddenly, they were home. He felt the cold on his face and he was in his father’s arms again. They were inside and Jughead was on the couch. He was alone. He wanted to feel FP again. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he couldn’t make a sound.

“Hey, hey, it’s OK Jug, I’m right here.”

FP was back in his line of vision, his own eyes puffy from tears he wiped away. He held Jughead’s head in his hand, scratching his cheek lightly. Jughead felt a tingle in his lips. It was the same tingle from the other day. It seemed to ever so slightly break the hold the dull ache had on him.

“I…” Jughead tried to say with his newfound willpower, but FP shushed him softly.

“It’s OK, you don’t have to talk right now” FP said, his eyes still full of concern. “I drew you a big, warm bath. Would that make you feel any better?”

Jughead felt a small surge of warmth in his torso. That was something his mom would have done for him. He reached up and cupped the hand holding his face.

“Yeah…that sounds nice,” Jughead said, still unable to raise his voice beyond a whisper.

“Can you walk?”

Jughead knew he probably could, but the tingling he felt made him want something else. Between that and the dull ache, Jughead decided to follow the tingle.

“Will you carry me?” Jughead whispered.

“I sure will,” FP said, happy to see his son starting to come back to reality.

He scooped the small boy into his arms again. Jughead felt his heart race a little, cherishing the feeling of being held like this. They made it to the bathroom, where FP had filled the small bathtub in the room with water. It was a little too small of a bathtub for Jughead, but it would do for right now. FP gently placed Jughead on his legs, which still felt unreliable. He steadied himself by holding on to the bathroom sink while FP added some bath bubbles to the water, filling the tub with a soft white foam and the room with the scene of lavender.

“Do you need help getting in?” FP asked, turning back to meet Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead felt a blush on his cheeks, but knew that he could only stand to answer one way: “Please.”

FP nodded and stepped over to Jughead. He pulled off his shirt gently, helping thread his arms through the holes. He untied and took off his shoes and his socks. Jughead shivered a little from the feeling of the cold tile on his bare feet. He watched as his father unbuttoned his pants and slid them down with his underwear, exposing him fully for the first time. Jughead blushed, but wasn’t afraid; he felt totally safe here, despite the heavy ache still in his body. FP gently slipped the beanie from Jughead’s scalp and gave his hair a tussle. Without speaking, he gently scooped him into his arms once more and set him down in the hot water, submerging him all the way up to his neck. Jughead let out a small gasp from the sudden heat of the water enveloping him.

“Is it too hot?” FP said, a bit of worry returning to his face.

“No…feels so good.” Jughead whispered out, forming a weak smile as feeling flooded his limbs for the first time since his shift ended. “Will you stay with me?” he said, slowly and quietly. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course I will,” FP said, stroking Jughead’s face. There it was. The tingle was back on his lips. As the heat dissolved the ugly feelings inside, Jughead felt a revelation wash over him. He knew what he wanted now. What he thought mattered didn’t anymore. He just knew.

Without saying anything, FP began bathing Jughead, lifting his arms one at a time out of the water to rub them softly with a washcloth. Jughead felt himself smiling, felt his nerves coming alive again as he felt his father take care of him like no one else ever had before. FP reached deeper into the water to run the soapy washcloth along his legs. Feeling his hands run up and down his legs made Jughead shiver. He felt so safe, so warm, so loved. He never wanted this feeling to end.

The bath began to cool down, and FP finished by washing Jughead’s hair for him, scrubbing the greasy smell of diner food off of his scalp and replacing it with a light, vaguely fruit aroma from the shampoo he used. Once his hair was rinsed and laying flat against his head, FP smiled, noticing that Jughead seemed to be getting better.

“How are you feeling?” he asked cautiously.

“Really good,” Jughead said honestly, his voice beginning to return. “Thank you…for doing this for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, Jug,” FP said, dipping into the cooling water to take Jughead’s hand in his own.

“I still don’t want to be alone, though,” Jughead said. “I just can’t be alone tonight.”

“You can sleep in my bed tonight.” FP said, squeezing Jughead’s hand. “You don’t ever have to be alone.”

Jughead smiled, the warmth inside of him growing.

“Do you want me to help you out?” FP asked.

Jughead blushed and nodded, accepting within himself that he knew what he wanted.

FP pulled the stopper out and let the water drain, exposing Jughead’s naked, wet body to the air. Jughead shivered as FP helped him stand. He stood still while has father dried him off with a towel, blushing slightly when the towel ran over his crotch. FP didn’t seem to mind. He scooped Jughead into his arms once again, and carried him to his bedroom. It wasn’t as tidy as Jughead’s, but the bed was noticeably roomier. He laid Jughead on the sheets, still naked. Jughead met his father’s eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds, remaining silent.

“Would your baby stuff make you feel good?” FP asked, looking calmly at Jughead.

He nodded. “Will you…I mean, can you help me…” Jughead started to say.

FP already knew what he wanted. “Of course. Just wait here while I grab your stuff,” he said, heading out to Jughead’s room.

Jughead looked around and down at himself. He was so exposed and vulnerable, but he couldn’t feel any safer or warmer on the inside. He wanted his dad to see him like this. He wanted him to see, wanted him to know him all the way down to his bones. He stretched out a little, feeling the sheets beneath him as he let himself sink further into the mattress.

FP returned with a diaper, Jughead’s onesie, and his pacifier. Without a word, FP unfurled the diaper, turned it around the right way, and sat it down. He reached for Jughead’s hips and lifted them up, slipping the diaper beneath him and letting him sink back down into it. He retrieved the back sides of the diaper from under his back and helped Jughead get into the right spot. He turned away for a second and searched through his bedside drawer for something. He found it and showed it to Jughead; it was an extra-large bottle of baby powder and an expensive brand from the looks of it.

“Uh, this was supposed to be part of your Christmas present, but I think right now might be the right time to put it to use,” FP said, a very slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Jughead nodded. FP opened the bottle up and sprinkled a liberal amount into the open part of the diaper, paused for a second, then sprinkled some onto Jughead’s crotch. FP put the bottle away, blushing slightly again. He lifted the front of the diaper up and placed it tight against Jughead’s body, finding the right spot quickly and pulling the back sides together in the front and fastening the tapes. He pulled at the waist to make sure it was tight enough, then stepped back.

“Does it feel OK?”

“Perfect,” Jughead said, smiling, reaching down to palm the front to test its snugness against his groin. He didn’t feel any shame now.

FP nodded. “Ready for your onesie?”

“Actually,” Jughead said, his voice almost back to normal. “Can I just wear my diaper?”

Jughead didn’t feel the need to elaborate or give a reason for his request, and FP didn’t seem to feel the need to ask for one.

“Anything you want,” he said, putting the onesie down and picking the pacifier up.

Jughead opened his mouth. He relished the feeling of FP pushing the oversized binky past his lips. He closed his mouth and sucked on it hard, imagining how he must look to his father, splayed out in front of him in nothing but a diaper, with a pacifier in his mouth. FP stared for a second, but didn’t say anything further. He pulled his shirt off and dropped his pants, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black shorts.

He pulled the covers back and Jughead adjusted himself to get under them. FP crawled in and laid beside him. They were silent for a minute.

“Do you like having a lot of space when you go to sleep?” FP asked, his voice neutral.

“I like to cuddle” Jughead replied, not bothering to find less suggestive words for his response.

He turned over, his back to his father. FP took the hint and turned on his side toward his son, pulling him close to his body. Jughead’s insides curled at the feeling of his father spooning him, making the diaper he was wearing crinkle. He was warm all over. He wanted to stay like this forever, his dad’s arms cuddling him. His head came to rest on FP’s arm. He liked the warmth and the hair and the way it felt on his cheek. The tingle was no longer on his lips, but spreading to every part of his body.

“I love you, dad,” Jughead said softly.

“I love you too, Jug.” FP said. “You’ll always be my boy.”

They didn’t speak anymore and they both felt themselves drifting towards sleep, the events of the night having worn them both out, physically and emotionally. Jughead let himself get hard in his diaper. He didn’t care if FP noticed anymore. As he fell asleep in his father’s arms, he found that he already knew that FP didn’t care. The feeling between them, that tingle, that electric current, was sacred and unbreakable. Jughead drifted into unconsciousness, his insides abuzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek, we're so close to the good stuff now! Please leave some love for me, hearing that other people like this keeps me motivated!


	4. No Good to Go Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Warnings: Brief watersports at the end.

Jughead’s eyes flickered open.

The room around him was totally dark and the air was cool, but his body was surrounded by warmth. He shifted himself a bit, and felt the caress of his father’s arms still around him. He smiled. He was safe, finally.

As it turned out, he was also rock hard. He felt himself brushing the inside of his padding, and carefully reached down to confirm with his hands. Jughead felt the top of his erection poking out the front of the diaper a considerable way, especially with how snug his dad had padded him just a few hours ago. He went to check the time, and realized he didn’t have his phone with him. He had dropped it in his car during the meltdown he had.

The meltdown. That felt like so long ago now. Jughead still hurt on the inside, but it felt like the world had shifted entirely in the space of a few hours. He sat up, gently unwinding his father’s arms. It was 4:30, according to the alarm clock on the other side of the bed. Jughead sank back down into the mattress, this time facing his father, who still looked fast asleep.

Jughead felt something on his crotch. He couldn’t see, but he shifted himself a little to better feel what it was. He soon realized he wasn’t the only person in the bed with a raging stiffie. FP’s erection tented out the front of his shorts, and the tip was rubbing up against Jughead’s. Jughead knew what he wanted to do, but decided to play it safe, shifting himself again to feel the gentle friction once more.

“Jug?” a gravelly, tired voice said from the darkness in front of him.

Jughead tilted his head up until he could see the outline of FP’s head.

“Is everything OK? Did you have a bad dream?” FP asked, his voice still tired.

“No,” Jughead replied, not adding anything more.

For a few seconds, there was only silence between them, punctured only by their breathing. Jughead shifted himself forward a few inches, pushing their members together further, now overlapping each other. FP inhaled and looked down, just now realizing how hard he was.

“Dad,” Jughead said.

“Jug,” FP replied, though neither of them could seem to bring themselves to say anything more.

Jughead scooted closer again, his face just a few inches away from his father’s in the darkness. He felt the tingling buzz all over his body, but it burned especially in his lips.

“Dad,” Jughead said again, his voice more desperate.

FP didn’t reply, but Jughead heard him swallow hard. Jughead took one of his hands and lifted it to his face, making it cradle it again like FP had earlier that night.

“Jug,” FP started again. “I don’t want you to think that you have to do it for me…”

“Touch me,” Jughead whispered. “I want you to touch me.”

He forced his father’s hand harder against his face.

“I want this more than anything,” Jughead whispered as he crept closer, now mere inches away from FP’s lips.

“Yeah?” FP relied, his voice shaky.

“And I know you want it to,” Jughead whispered back, blowing each syllable into the darkness in front of him.

Suddenly, there was no gap between them. Jughead felt his dad’s lips on his own, sucking his bottom lip between them. It was warm and wet. But there was something profoundly safe in the way it felt. Jughead poked his tongue out, meeting FP’s in his mouth. They swirled around, tasting each other.

The kiss stopped, and Jughead frowned into the dark void that had returned. Silence again. It held. Had Jughead misunderstood? Had he misread the situation entirely? Did he just throw away the one good relationship he had left?

Just as his heart began to race and the ugly feelings return to his chest, he felt FP’s arm loop around his back, and a firm hand finds it ways to his diapered ass, squeezing it. Suddenly Jughead felt himself being lifted forward into the darkness, meeting his father’s lips once again. This time, the kisses were faster, hotter, and sloppier. Tongues darted in and out. Jughead felt stubble rubbing his bare chin. He felt a low moan vibrate against his lips.

Jughead thrusted his hips, pushing himself against FP till their erections were fully shoved against each other. He thrusted again and again, savoring the friction between them. FP pulled back again. Jughead could feel his grin through the darkness.

“Is that what you’re after, boy?”

The way FP said “boy,” his voice thick with desire, rang in Jughead’s ears, only making him headier and more eager.

“Yeah,” Jughead croaked out, unable to form other words through the haze of pleasure clouding his senses.

FP took Jughead’s hands and guided them to his chest, gently running them downward across his hairy torso. FP’s body was so warm and very hairy. Jughead’s fingers tingled as they ran across his father’s exposed flesh. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to know every inch of his skin. The feeling of waistband interrupted the smooth warmth beneath his fingers. FP’s hands retreated, leaving Jughead to explore on his own. He hesitated, suddenly unable to move his hands.

“You can touch it, Jug,” FP said. “I want you to.”

That was all the encouragement Jughead needed. He reached into the darkness between their bodies till he felt its tip, poking through the fabric of FP’s shorts. Jughead slowly let his fingers drift down over its length, taking in its shape and size. Though it was dark, Jughead could feel that it was sizeable and definitely larger than his own. He wrapped his hand around it and marveled at its stiffness. He pumped it a few times through the shorts, eliciting another loud moan from his father.

Jughead felt bold all of a sudden and pulled the shorts off, exposing FP to the cold air of the room. FP shivered, but Jughead’s hand was back pumping it again, keeping it warm. Jughead felt his insides on fire with electricity. Every moment of contact between them felt like a lightning bolt. He knew what he wanted to do now.

“Can I put it in my mouth?” Jughead asked, not hearing the innocence in his voice.

FP let out an exasperated but affirmative moan. Jughead felt a hand on his head, gently pushing him down. He grinned in the darkness, realizing just how bad his dad wanted it. He seemed to be just as needy as Jughead was.

Jughead felt the hot, bare tip brush his lips. He paused here, unsure of how to proceed. He took his father’s cock and lifted it up, then quickly ran his tongue along the underside, from the tip to the base. FP made another strained noise and Jughead felt the hand on his head getting heavier. It seemed that FP couldn’t be made to wait any longer.

Taking a deep breath, Jughead opened his mouth, letting FP’s cock slide in slowly.

“Fuck,” FP said, the feeling of his son’s mouth enveloping him.

Jughead toyed with this newfound feeling. His father’s cock was hard, hot, and it tasted of salt and sweat. He grazed his tongue around it, taking in as much as possible before it hit back of his mouth, causing him to gag lightly. He felt the hand on his head vanish, and he lifted his back up, freeing his mouth to take a gasp of air.

“Don’t choke down there, boy,” FP said, his playful but still thick with need.

Jughead giggled and felt himself twitch at the sound of being called “boy” again. He took FP back into his mouth, a little faster this time, and knowing when to stop before he gagged himself. He continued like this for a few minutes, sucking harder and digging his tongue into his father’s slit, making FP moan a little louder each time.

His mouth began to tire, so Jughead stopped and returned to FP’s face to give him a gentle and playful kiss. FP embraced him and pulled him tight against his naked body, feeling his son’s diaper crinkle against his cock.

“We can stop anytime you want,” FP said. “You don’t have to keep going…”

Jughead cut him off again. “Make me come, daddy.”

FP swallowed hard again, his ears burning from being called “daddy” in that way. “I’ll do anything for you, Jug.”

“Whisper in my ear and tell me what you’re feeling,” Jughead said, turning his back to his dad. “Hold me and tell me every little dirty thing you want to do to me.”

FP didn’t hesitate, pulling Jughead tight against him again, his dick riding up against his son’s diapered backside. He placed his hand on the front of Jughead’s diaper, finding his erection, and began palming him slowly. He wanted him to be as hot and hard as possible when all of this was over. He positioned his mouth right against Jughead’s ear, and made sure to blow each and every syllable into it as hard as he could.

“When you brought those diapers out the night you told me,” FP started. “All I could think about was how fucking hot you would look in them. I was so scared you would see how hard I was getting through my jeans.”

FP paused to moan directly into Jughead’s ear, making him gasp and shiver with pleasure.

“I knew from that moment that I wanted to put you in those diapers. I wanted to be the one to clean you up and make you the happiest little diaper boy in the world. By the time I got into bed so I could jerk off, the inside of my boxers was already soaked. Jug, I…” FP continued, stopping to catch his breath again. “…I wanted you so fucking bad and I couldn’t keep quiet. Then I heard you on the other side of the wall. I wanted to bust in there and bend you over right then and there, fuck you hard through the diaper I knew you had on.”

Jughead moaned loudly, the sound of his father’s dirty confession whispered into his ear lighting his insides up.

“I love you so fucking much, Jughead, and I wanna show you just how much I love every inch of your body,” FP growled into his ear, suddenly plunging his hand into the front of Jughead’s diaper and taking him into his hand.

Jughead gasped loud as his father pumped him fast, hitting the sensitive spot on the underside just right each time. Jughead thrusted his hips in time with FP’s pumps, finding a rhythm. They continued like this for a solid minute. They didn’t speak; the only sounds filling the air were the rhythmic crinkling of Jughead’s diaper and hot, heavy gasps from both Jughead and FP.

FP slowed down and stopped pumping. Jughead started to whine in protest, but suddenly FP was above him, flipping him on his back, and tugging his diaper down. Before Jughead could say anything, he felt a hot mouth close around his cock. Jughead cried and thrusted forward instinctively, hitting the back of his father’s throat.

FP didn’t seem to mind. He sucked hard, letting Jughead’s entire length into his mouth. Jughead cried out in ecstasy, the wet, hot tightness around him sending surges of color through his eyes. FP sucked harder and harder, letting the young boy’s member all the way into his throat, which hurt a little but was worth it to hear Jughead cry out in response each time. He stopped sucking and began licking his balls quickly, eventually sucking them into his mouth as well.

Jughead was covered in sweat and unable to do much more than breathe, moan, and make noises. Every fiber of his being seemed to be aflame. Every touch between he and FP felt like pure heaven. He had no regrets and no doubt left; this was meant to be.

Jughead suddenly felt himself being flipped over in the darkness. Jughead breathed heavily. This was it. This is what he was waiting for. Still bathed in the darkness, neither of them could really see each other beyond a faint, dark outline lit by the glow of the alarm clock.

Jughead felt the diaper pulled between his legs and heard a faint crinkle beside him on the bed where it fell. He felt hot breath between his legs and small kisses being planted on his left thigh, inching closer each time to his backside. The kisses reached his ass cheek and he felt a small, playful nibble on the left one. He yelped at the unexpected feeling of teeth.

“You OK, boy?” FP said, his voice low and heady.

“Yeah,” Jughead replied in a similar tone. He swallowed, forcing himself to say the dirty thought racing through his head. “You gonna eat me up, daddy?”

FP moaned and peeled Jughead’s ass cheeks apart, blowing air right against his entrance as he did.

“I sure am, son,” he replied, before giving Jughead’s anus a ginger lick in the darkness.

Jughead cried out again at the feeling of his father’s tongue, the way it sent a tickle that traveled from his anus all the way through the tip of his cock. FP didn’t pause this time, giving Jughead a few more fast licks before plunging his face into the fold, putting his mouth right up against Jughead and licking him over and over in quick succession. Jughead felt himself shaking and waffled out a wrecked moan, the feeling of his dad’s stubble against his ass sending him over the edge.

“Please, daddy,” he cried, unable to control himself.

FP knew what Jughead wanted, and he plunged his tongue into Jughead, breaching his entrance. Jughead moaned again, the sheer taboo being broken between them just now overtaking his mind as he bucked his ass backwards, desperately trying to get as much friction from FP’s tongue as possible. FP rubbed his tongue all around, tasting as much of his son as possible. He hummed into Jughead, and moved his face around, teasing every inch of Jughead’s asshole with his stubble. He relished the taste of his boy on his tongue and the feeling of him quivering beneath his touch.

FP stopped and was suddenly at Jughead’s ear again.

“Tasty butt, son,” he said, blowing against Jughead’s ear.

Jughead moaned again.

“Are you ready for me?” FP asked, his breath heavy.

“Fuck me,” Jughead said, “hard.”

He flipped over, facing FP now. He lifted his legs and let them rest on FP’s shoulders.

“Like this,” Jughead said. “I wanna see you, even if it’s in the dark.”

FP nodded, reached over to the bedside table, and fished out a half-empty bottle of lube. He handed it to Jughead.

“Lube me up, Jug,” he ordered.

Jughead grinned. He squeezed a liberal amount into his hands, found his father’s cock in the darkness, and slicked it up with the cold gel. Once he was well and coated, FP pushed his son’s legs back further, hiking up the young boy’s ass. After finding it in the darkness, he scooped a little of the excess lube from his dick, rubbed it in between his fingers, and slipped one into Jughead’s hole.

Jughead gasped at the sudden pressure. He was tight. FP moved his finger in and out, quickly but gently. Jughead’s mind raced: this was really happening. After weeks of fantasy, it was all coming true. Jughead winced as another finger slid in, but the brief pain gave way to more pleasure as the fingers bent and fondled his sensitive spot, sending waves of electricity through the lower half of his body.

“I gotta make you nice and loose, Jug” FP said, trying to steady his breathing. “You’re so tight boy. Didn’t you and Archie ever get around to this part?”

Jughead laughed weakly. “No, we never got past the sloppy blowjobs.”

FP snickered. “Kids,” he said.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and FP was adjusting his position.

“I’m gonna go slow, OK Jug?” FP said. “Just lean into it and I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

Jughead swallowed and made an affirmative grunt. He waited, with baited breath. He felt the tip of his father against his hole. Suddenly, there was a lot of pressure as something large slid slowly into him. Jughead gasped at the sting, but bit his lip and tried to relax his muscles.

“Fuck, boy, you’re so goddamn tight,” FP gasped into the darkness between them.

He moved in and out, slowly at first, giving Jug time to acclimate. Jughead got used to the pressure and could soon feel the waves of pleasure ripping through his body once again, each time his father’s cock hit the special spot inside of him.

“You doing OK, Jug?” FP asked into the darkness.

“Fuck, yes, go faster.” Jug pleaded in reply.

FP obliged. His movement got faster and Jughead could tell he was going deeper. Each plunge into his body felt immaculate. His heels were by his head now and he could see his dad’s faint outline in the darkness as he thrusted forward over and over again. Jughead found his own cock in the darkness, and started stroking himself, the feeling of his g-spot being hit again and again making his flesh tingle and buzz beneath his fingers.

“Fuck, Jug, I think I’m all the way in.”

Jughead knew this was correct, as he began to feel and hear his dad’s balls smacking against his ass. Jughead wished he could step back and the see the entire scene. His legs up in the air, his father balls-deep into him, his ass pounding into his own over and over. He jerked himself harder in time with his father’s thrusts, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge.

“I love you, daddy,” Jughead said, his voice cracking again. “Fuck me hard, daddy, please.”

FP grabbed Jughead’s hips and yanked him closer, positioning him so he could thrust into him as fast as possible. Jughead felt his balls contract and his ass begin to tighten around his father’s cock. He felt that familiar tinging creep up his penis towards the tip. He clenched, spasming around FP inside of him.

“Daddy, I’m gonna…” he started to say, but was cut off by a wave of pleasure that made him see colors in the darkness.

His hand was getting hot and sticky and he could feel his insides squeezing his father tight.

“FUCK,” FP screamed, feeling his son spasm around him. Suddenly, he was shooting into his boy, finally pushed over the edge as well.

Jughead couldn’t do anything but lay limp, the inside of his eyes still coated in colorful shapes in the darkness. Suddenly, his legs were on the mattress and FP was beside him, gasping for air. They stayed like that for a moment, before finding each other’s lips in the darkness again for a few small and sweet kisses.

“Will you pad me up, daddy?” Jughead asked, his voice weak.

FP laughed and nodded, reaching over to the lamp and flooding the room with light. They would remember the scene before them for a while. The bed was completely wrecked, sheets askew and all over the floor. FP was sweating, his hairy chest heaving up and down. Jughead’s pale body was also soaked in sweat and his stomach was covered in cum. His jet-black hair stood in all directions and his lips were puffy and pink.

“I think we made a mess,” Jughead said, smiling at FP.

FP stood up and grinned. “It was worth it,” he said, stretching and showing off his naked body to Jughead. He walked away to get Jughead’s stuff, giving him a nice view of his hairy ass as he left. Jughead licked his lips, marking out in his mind the next frontier he wanted to cross.

FP returned with a fresh diaper. FP had barely gotten it on Jughead when the front of it, tight against Jughead’s now soft and small cock, began turning a dark shade of yellow that spread quickly.

“Jesus, you needed to pee that bad, boy?” FP asked, laughing.

Jughead giggled. “I always have to pee after I cum.”

“I guess you got that from me, because I need a leak now too.”

FP stood up to head to the bathroom, but Jughead stopped him.

“Don’t go,” Jughead said, a naughty glint in his eye. “Use my diaper,” he said turning around and poking his now-diapered ass towards FP.

“Gosh, you’re a little filthy aren’t you, boy?” FP said grinning, giving his ass a playful smack.

Jughead returned his grin and nodded eagerly. FP positioned himself behind him, pulled the back of his diaper open just enough to tip the head of his cock inside, and relaxed his bladder. Jughead moaned as he felt hot piss began trickling down his butt-crack and into his padding. FP watched as the back of the diaper turned yellow and thickened with his piss. If his dick wasn’t sore from the session they just had together, FP would have gotten hard from the thought of his son sleeping in his piss all night while his cum seeped from his ass.

FP finished peeing and have Jughead’s soaked behind another playful slap, feeling how full the padding was with the weight of their combined piss. Jughead sank down, relishing the feeling of the hot, wet squish of the used padding on his cock, on his ass, and between his legs. Like his dad, he delighted in the notion of sleeping in his father’s piss.

Soon, they were tangled together again, falling asleep again as the sun peeked over the horizon and began filling room with light. They were spent, but blissful as they nodded off, now no longer only father and son, but proper lovers in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhhhh, what a chapter! It's only going to get kinkier from here on out. Leave some love in the comments if you feel so inclined, it makes me so happy!


	5. Opened Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: Diaper play, specifically wet diaper play and some more intense watersports-like content.

Jughead awoke with the warm glow of sunlight on his naked back and his face smushed deep inside a very soft pillow. He rolled his head over, breathing in slowly.

Bacon. It smelled like bacon.

Eyes still shut, he focused on the sounds around him, eventually making out the soft crackle of bacon from the kitchen through the quiet silence of the morning. FP must have already gotten up and started breakfast.

Last night. Hot emotional sex. It was all coming back to Jughead.

He cracked his eyes open, slightly sad the bliss of it all was broken by a new day. The alarm clock read 12:30. They both had overslept. Jughead tried to sit up, but felt a dull ache from his backside. He slumped back into the sheets. His dad had railed him harder than he realized. He reached down and felt his diaper, checking for leaks. He was bone dry on the outside, but the inside of the front was definitely soaked. Jughead gently massaged the wet padding against himself, but stopped after realizing his dick was a little sore too.

“Jesus, just how hard did we fuck?” Jughead asked himself, mustering up enough strength to rise from the bed, his legs still wobbly from the long sleep and his backside still aching.

He was naked, save for his slightly sagging diaper. He was unsure of how to proceed. He really didn’t know what to say to FP after last night. They both enjoyed themselves, no doubt about that. But how exactly do you have a conversation about the major boundary they both crossed?

Jughead sighed slightly, trying to think of something else while he limped over to FP’s closet. He pulled out a large, black Nirvana t-shirt and put it on, the material swamping his thin frame. He pulled the material to his face and sniffed it. Even though it was clean, it still had FP’s scent on it. It made Jughead feel good and safe, even if he wasn’t sure exactly how he and FP went forward from here.

Jughead limped into the sun-filled kitchen sheepishly, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the light. FP was at the small stove, frying up a pan of bacon. An already-cooked plate of bacon was on the table, along with some toast and milk. FP turned around, meeting Jughead’s eyes. Though it had only been a second, Jughead could tell that FP was just as tongue-bitten about this as he was, just from his eyes. He gave a weak smile and FP returned it.

“You got one of my shirts?” FP said softly, still smiling.

“Yeah, i-is that OK?” Jughead replied, surprised at his own stuttering.

“Yeah, ‘course” FP said, the smile still on his face. “It looks good.”

Jughead looked down at himself. The shirt swamped him in width, and length-wise it hung far enough to cover up all but the very bottom of his diaper, which peaked out in its brightness against the dark fabric of the shirt.

“I know its late, but I really didn’t want to miss breakfast,” FP said, turning his attention back to the frying pan. “Have a seat and eat some, there’s plenty.”

FP’s words brought Jughead back to the kitchen and out of the “was this too sexy of a look for breakfast” conversation Jughead was having with himself. He sat down, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass. He took a deep breath. He was still unsure of what to say. They had to talk, didn’t they? But how do you start a conversation like that?

Jughead decided to distract himself with bacon and toast. Five minutes passed without a word between them. FP sat down, finished with the bacon. Their eyes met again. Jughead could tell FP wanted to say something, but couldn’t make the words come out. They stared at each other for another moment before they both returned to nibbling on the bacon in front of them. It seemed like this wasn’t going to be easy at all. Jughead wished it could be like last night. Easy, instant, honest. He supposed this was the price to pay for the rules they broke together.

FP picked up the TV remote from the table, pointed it towards the small set in the living room, and clicked it on. The sound of a local news reporter filled the room.

“This just in from Duke University, a new study that shows that sexual activity amongst college-aged youth is up more than thirty percent this decade, with a significant increase in risky sexual practices reported, especially from males in that age range….”

Jughead felt himself go a deep shade of crimson. The sound of the news reporter was interrupted by the sound of plastic hitting the hard floor of the kitchen. Jughead felt something small slide beside his bare foot. He looked down. It was a battery.

FP, in his haste to change the channel, had knocked the remote to the floor, which, upon crashing, had lost the two batteries from its backside, the little plastic cover holding them in place flying off in a surprisingly theatrical fashion. Jughead felt the heat linger on his cheeks as he watched his father duck beneath the table to retrieve the remote and batteries. He handed FP the battery that was by his foot, noticing that his face had turned a deep pink as well. FP fumbled, getting the batteries back in. He pointed the remote at the TV and attempted to change the channel, but nothing happened.

The report continued. Now a professor was on screen reviewing the details of the study.

“I think it’s reasonable to assume that sexual norms have loosened considerably in the last few years, especially for the younger generation. They’re out there, having sex and experimenting in more ways than their parents, and at earlier ages to boot. This is especially clear when we look at data from youth who engage with same-sex partners…”

After removing, dropping again, and finally shoving the batteries in the correct way, FP was able to frantically turn the TV off all together.

Jughead’s eyes were fixed on his plate, unable to move. He still felt a deep burn in his cheeks. He felt something else too, something harder to define. It bubbled up inside of his chest. He felt a grin break across his lips. Before he could think further about it, he found himself struggling to hold back laughter. Short, cut-off giggles started to erupt. He covered his mouth, trying to stop, but this only seemed to worsen matters.

Jughead heard a similar sound from across the table. He looked up to find FP struggling to suppress laughter through a wide grin. Their eyes met once more. Suddenly, they were both laughing out loud. Jughead wiped a few tears from his eyes as the laughter died down, the tension in his chest from the last few minutes dissolving into thin air. He and FP locked eyes again, their faces now red from laughter.

“Dad,” Jughead said, smiling wide.

“Jug,” FP replied, opening his arms wide and scooting his chair back a bit, inviting Jughead over.

Jughead wasted no time, practically leaping into FP’s lap and embrace, hugging him tight before pulling him into a deep kiss that was worthy of their feelings for each other.

“Well,” FP said, pulling away from Jughead’s lips. “I guess that cleared things up?”

Jughead grinned. “Yeah, I guess it does,” he said, before pressing a few more quick kisses to his father’s lips.

They sat there and snuggled for a few minutes, occasionally breaking the silence to kiss again, but mostly enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

“Last night was so great” Jughead said finally, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” FP asked. “You really mean it?”

Jughead smiled and nodded. “My ass is sore, but it was worth it.”

FP and Jughead laughed again.

“You were awful tight; I was a little worried you couldn’t take me all the way.”

Jughead snickered as he reached down to squeeze FP’s cock through his shorts, making him gasp softly at the sudden contact. “I’ve always got room for my daddy.”

“Fuck, Jughead, we haven’t even had breakfast yet, you dirty boy.” FP said with a low, playful growl thrown in for good measure.

Jughead laughed again before retreating back to his seat, suddenly feeling the hunger inside of his belly once again. As they ate together, Jughead realized he still didn’t have his phone. He shuddered at the memory of his breakdown and he couldn’t imagine going back to face the sight of his abandoned car to retrieve it.

“You OK, Jug?” FP asked, noticing Jughead’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Yeah, I just realized that I left my phone in the car last night…after I, um…” he began to reply.

FP saw Jughead struggle and took the hint.

“I’ll go get it for you after we eat, OK? Your car should be fine for the time being, no one would want that old hunk of junk anyway.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad!” Jughead exclaimed, cracking a small smile. “All tortured writers need a shitty car to call their own.”

“Whatever you say, o’ tortured artist” FP said with a laugh as he stood up. He tussled Jughead’s messy hair as he walked towards the door. “You’ll always be my little boy first though, right?”

Jughead smiled and stood up, giving FP a quick peck on the lips. “You bet I am, daddy” he said with a mischievous grin.

Jughead finished his breakfast and migrated over to the couch after FP left, flipping aimlessly through the channels with the repaired remote. He eventually settled on a familiar cartoon holiday special. He knew all of the lines and jokes by heart from so many repeated viewings in his childhood, but, somehow, it fit the mood for the day. He began to fill little and safe, the wet diaper around his crotch keeping him warm and in the right headspace. He popped his thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it without really thinking about what he was doing. He didn’t do it very often, because it was so seldom he could get into the right frame of mind to be that at ease with himself. But now, sitting here in his diaper out in the open, with his belly full and his loving daddy on the way back, Jughead felt a radiating sense of peace around him for the first time in many months. He sighed, content with his weird little life for the time being, and continued to suck his thumb until FP returned home with his cell phone.

He had several messages, but none too urgent, since it had only been a single night since he last checked it. Although it was literally only hours ago, it seemed like so much longer than that, like a lifetime had passed. How could a single night change so much? How could a few hours of exchanged passion make so many pieces of his life fly together in a way they never had before? Jughead sighed again and smiled at FP before snuggling up to him, knowing that his father’s love was something too precious for all of his writerly words. This was something to be felt, not written, and for once, that made Jughead happy beyond belief.

Jughead eventually dozed off, using his father’s lap as a pillow, his thumb still lazily popped in his mouth. FP smiled and ran his hands through his son’s hair slowly, enjoying his messy curls. He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening between them, nor what the responsible thing to do was. All he knew is that he was happy and that his boy was happy, and, for right now, that in and of itself was enough. His hand moved down Jug’s back, FP taking his boy’s shape marveling at his smooth skin and youthful warmth. His hand eventually settled on Jughead’s diapered rear, his hand fitting perfectly against the curve of his padding. FP grinned to himself and blushed lightly, ashamed by the exciting tingle that rushed through him. How could they fit together so perfectly? How had this all, somehow, worked out?

Jughead stirred, the feeling of his father’s hand against his diapered rear pulling him back to consciousness. He smiled lazily. He loved that feeling. He felt so protected, so safe at last. He was his father’s baby, and that, he finally realized, made him happier than anything else in the world. He flipped over, his face now directly in his father’s crotch. He stared down the erection tenting the shorts out mere inches from his face. It looked like FP was entertaining a similar line of thought to his own. Without a word, he slipped the shorts down and took it into his mouth.

FP jerked his head back with a sudden shout, the sudden wetness around his cock breaking his train of thought. He looked down to marvel at the sight of Jughead’s head bobbing up and down, taking in as much of his length as would fit. FP tilted his head back again, moaning loudly.

The feeling suddenly stopped. “Hey!” Jughead shouted assertively.

FP looked down, surprised at the sudden assertiveness coming from his little boy. Jughead locked eyes with him, lips slightly grazing his throbbing cock.

“Look at me and don’t look away, OK?” Jughead said, his voice thick with desire.

FP nodded slowly as Jughead took him back into his mouth, their eyes locked on each other. FP took a deep breath, mesmerized by his son’s eyes as his dick disappeared into Jughead’s mouth. Jughead went slow, making his father relish the sight before his eyes. After a few minutes, Jughead went all the way, letting the cock in his mouth go all the way to the back of his throat, making tears well up in his eyes that were still locked with FP’s.

This made FP lose it. He pulled Jughead into a sitting position forcefully, making him abandon his cock, and pushed their lips together hard. Tongues were darting out between them and FP could taste himself on his son’s lips, making him even more feverish with desire. Jughead jutted his own erection, still trapped in his soaked padding, into his torso, equally desperate from the sudden contact.

FP felt a warm trickle on his crotch and upper thigh. Between the fast and furious kisses, FP realized that it was coming from Jughead’s diaper. Apparently at its point of full saturation, Jughead’s bladder was now emptying directly onto his penis and trickling down his thigh. FP moaned, realization finally washing over him. His son was pissing on him, and he couldn’t be more turned on.

Jughead realized at about the same time FP did, instinctively reaching down to survey the damage.

“Sorry, daddy” he said, grinning, “I guess it’s got as much as it can take.” He sat down on FP’s dick suddenly, letting him feel the thick squish of his thoroughly soaked padding. FP moaned once again, and thrusted upward into it. He met Jughead’s needy eyes once more. He could see the fire in them. He wanted something, and he wanted it bad.

“Tell me what you want, boy” FP said, lowering his voice. “Tell your daddy what you want.”

Jughead swallowed hard, trying to keep his heart from flying right out of his throat.

“I…” he started. “I want…well…can I…” he tried again, but couldn’t form the words.

FP took Jughead in his arms and squeezed him tight.

“You can tell me anything Jug, I’m here for you,” he whispered, making Jughead shiver against his voice.

“I want to fuck you, daddy,” he replied in a whisper.

FP released him and looked into his eyes again, seeing the mix of desire and apprehension in them. He smiled, and nodded.

“Anything for my baby boy.”

Jughead smiled back, feeling his excitement rise again. He lept up from FP’s lap and waddled quickly towards the bedroom, his soaked diaper hanging low between his legs. FP laughed at his son’s enthusiasm and followed him in.

Just like the night before, they found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms again, though this time the positions were switched. FP was sprawled out, naked at last, while Jughead laid on top, kissing him and thrusting through his diaper occasionally. They stayed like this for a few moments, relishing the pure bliss of each other’s embrace.

“You ready to take your old man, boy?” FP said, eyeing Jughead carefully.

Jughead swallowed, nervous again, and nodded slowly.

FP flipped over beneath his boy, popping his rear end up a little, shaking it for good measure.

“Why don’t you head down there and get me nice and loose to start, huh?” FP said, keeping his voice steady as he watched Jughead’s eyes drift down to his ass.

Jughead positioned himself between his father’s legs and took in the sight. His father’s ass, covered in dark hair, stood bare before him. He licked his lips, knowing that he was crossing a line as he peeled his father’s cheeks apart, revealing the dark entrance between them. Jughead sheepishly stuck his nose there and inhaled, taking in the scent of his father’s musk. This was his most intimate spot and soon Jughead would know it like he never imagined.

FP moaned in anticipation, feeling Jughead’s hot breath against his rim.

“You got this Jug” FP said softly, sensing his son’s hesitation. “I want you to taste me, boy.”

That was all the encouragement Jughead could stand. He flicked his tongue out and ran it across his father’s anus quickly. FP moaned loudly once again. Jughead savored the forbidden taste of musk, sweat, and flesh on his tongue for a second, before going in for another, slower taste. He worked his tongue in circles slowly, letting it pass right over the tight hole of muscle. He continued like this, feeling his father quiver beneath his tongue as he became wet with his son’s spit.

“How is it, Jug?” FP managed to breathe out, trying to keep his voice steady.

Jughead’s voice wafted up to him just above a whisper: “You taste so good, daddy.”

That was about all FP could take. His hand found the back of Jughead’s head and shoved it into the fold of his ass.

“Fuck, Jug, I can’t stand it, get your tongue in there, please!” FP said, his voice cracking forcefully at the end.

For a second, he was worried he pushed him too far. But then he felt a tickling warmth probe past his rim, burying deep inside of him, and he heard the wet, sticky sounds of Jughead’s face smacking against his ass. Jughead moaned loud and FP felt the vibrations inside of himself. He jutted his ass backwards, trying to get as much friction with his boy’s face as possible. FP hadn’t been eaten out in a while, and he forgot just how good it felt. He needed more. And he needed it now.

“Jug?” FP croaked, his voice wrecked with desire.

He turned around slightly to see Jughead’s face pop up from his ass, shiny all over with spit.

“Can I…can I have your diaper?” FP asked, feeling himself blush.

Jughead, unable to speak and desperate to bury his face back in, nodded quickly in reply, undid the tapes from his heavy diaper and tossed it casually towards FP’s head, hearing it plop wetly before he busied himself and his tongue in his father’s rectum once more.

Jughead was lost there for a few minutes, unable to process anything but the tightness of his father around his tongue, the smell of his father’s rear and the musky taste on his tongue, knowing that he was actually tasting the most forbidden spot on his dad’s body. However, an unfamiliar sound soon reached his ears. It sounded like kissing, sucking, and gasping, all at once. Jughead lifted himself out of FP’s ass and glanced up towards his father’s head, taking in the sight before him.

Jughead’s thoroughly soaked diaper laid open as he watched his father’s head practically dive into it, kissing the yellow padding, sucking on it gently, and running his tongue needily across it. Jughead found himself moving closer to watch, his dad not noticing him at all. Jughead felt more blood rush to his penis as he realized how entranced his father was with his diaper, tasting and even sucking the taste of his urine into his mouth. His cock found the crack where his face had been just seconds ago, and he gently began flossing his father, running himself between his cheeks as he watched him needily bury his face in the padding again. Jughead knew he was getting close, even though he hadn’t gotten close to the main event yet.

FP finally noticed him and shot him a filthy grin as he ran his tongue against the pee-soaked padding once more.

“You ready, boy?” he asked, his voice low and sticky.

Jughead swallowed hard again and nodded, his face flushed and hot.

Getting inside his father was harder than he expected, and not at all as easy as all of the porn he watched suggested. FP didn’t seem to mind, still busy with his wet diaper on his face, but Jughead eventually found himself getting inside, gasping at how tight his father was. FP moaned loud and muttered something about not having bottomed in a while, but Jughead wasn’t listening, trying to get a good rhythm for the both of them going.

He struggled a bit more, getting nervous as his dick wouldn’t cooperate with his plans, going in awkwardly and slipping out when he tried to thrust. Jughead was worried he was doing this all wrong and that his daddy would be disappointed. Every time he would look up, though, FP seemed perfectly content with his face buried in the wet diaper. Jughead felt a surge of adrenaline and knew what he needed to do to make this perfect.

He leaned down and whispered loudly into his father’s ear: “do you trust me, daddy?”

FP smiled. “I sure do, boy.”

Jughead grinned and moved quickly before he lost his nerve. He picked up the top and bottom of his used diaper and quickly wrapped it all the way around FP’s face, fastening the tapes at the back before FP could say anything.

Jughead waited. After a few long seconds, FP practically screamed into the padding now enveloping his face and his senses. Jughead grinned at the muffled cry and plunged himself deep into his father’s ass.

FP shouted again, his eyes, nose, and mouth enveloped by the strong smell of his son’s piss and by the suffocating warmth of the padding around him, just as Jughead hit his prostate, finding his mark almost magically. He hit it again. And again. And again.

FP screams again, pleasure exploding from every pore, unable to escape the smell and sensation wrapped around his visage. He feels the padding tighten against his face as Jughead pressed his hand into it. He opened his mouth, letting the taste of piss-soaked padding rub up against his tongue. He yelled out in pleasure again, sounding like a monstrous, muffled cry vibrating through the ammonia darkness. He heard Jughead cry as well, his cock hitting his prostate one more time before feeling his son shudder inside of him.

FP ripped the diaper from his head, feeling fresh air flood cold against his face. He gasped, taking it in Jughead sighed loudly and rolled off of him. FP sat up, sweating and needing release badly, his balls aching from the stimulation. He started to pump himself and brought the diaper back on to his nose.

“Wait,” Jughead breathed, barely audible.

FP looked down at this son’s face, full of satisfaction but still a bit of yearning.

“Sit on my face while you do that” Jughead said, his mouth dry. “I wanna suck it out of you.”

FP grinned, his boy just as kinky as he was. He nodded and quickly positioned himself on his son’s face, feeling his tongue digging hungrily inside of him again. He began pumping himself once more and shoved the wet diaper in his face, the smell of his boy’s piss driving him wild. His chest heaved up and down, and before long, his hands were sticky with ribbons of his climax. He felt his ass twitch and spasm against his boy’s tongue, hoping that his ejaculation was hard enough to force some seed into Jug’s mouth.

He lifted himself and surveyed the scene beneath him. Jughead looked quite satisfied with himself, his face still sticky with saliva. He licked his lips and grinned up at his dad.

“Taste good?” FP asked, returning his grin.

Jughead laughed and nodded, before sitting up and kissing his dad fondly, letting the taste of ass and spunk in his own mouth mix with the faint taste of piss in FP’s. It was gross, but so hot in its own way and, for whatever reason, it made sense to both of them.

“What do you say we jump in the shower, and then order some pizza?” FP suggested, breaking their streak of dirty kisses.

Jughead smiled and nodded, remembering it was still the middle of the day.

As they got up to head to the shower, a thought entered Jughead’s mind.

“I didn’t know you were so hardcore on watersports” he said, giggling a little. “Do you think it’s hereditary?”

FP looked down at his son, eyebrows raised in mocking shock. “Ooooh, tough question, Jug. How do you propose we find out?”

“Well, you always piss after you cum, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you let me have a taste of my own?”

The two men rushed towards the bathroom, almost tripping over each other, excited to open another chapter of their wonderful shared kinky world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek, another chapter! Thanks for all those leaving comments, they really do inspire me! I'm super busy right now, but I hope to keep chapters coming more regularly from now on. In the next chapter, we get to some messy *brown* content, so be prepared! Please leave some love down below if you enjoyed, it really does lift my spirits and make my day :-)


	6. Real to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Light scat play throughout, with some heavier play and brief eating at the end. Read at your own risk!

Jughead let out a long sigh, feeling tired but very content from the long Saturday he had just spent with FP. The rain pounded down on the car and the traffic in front of them looked endless, but nothing could put a damper on Jughead’s elation. He had just spent a full day, in public, with FP, their first outing together as a couple. Of course, it had been over the state line and more than a few hours away from home, just to ensure their anonymity. Nevertheless, Jughead couldn’t get over the joy of having just been out on a date with his father for the first time. It felt wrong and right, just like everything else in the relationship.

They had gone shopping, went to a movie, and grabbed a big lunch at a halfway-decent restaurant. All the while, they were able to exchange little gestures of affection without drawing attention. A hand held over popcorn at the movies, innocent caresses on their backs, and a quick peck on the cheek Jughead gave FP after he bought him a snake plush he fawned over in the toy store. FP even managed to make Jughead blush a few times, once by whispering a very naughty suggestion about some cartoon-printed briefs they spotted in the little boy’s department of the mall. FP, being a good dad, bought them.

And, on top of all that, Jughead had been padded the entire time. Jughead had originally mentioned it as a joke, but after some cajoling from FP, he decided to take the plunge and wear his padding in public for the first time. Jughead had always kind of enjoyed the idea of being secretly diapered while the world went on around him, and spending a date day with his daddy seemed to be the perfect chance to try it out. Jughead was very paranoid for the first hour or so, pulling FP aside every few minutes and asking if the top was poking out of his waistband or if he could hear the crinkle between his legs that sounded so loud in his own ears. FP smiled and reassured him each time, and he eventually grew comfortable with his padding.

Jughead smiled to himself as he recalled the day, leaning his head against the car window, relishing the feel of the cold glass. It was a perfect day by any and all measures. Well, almost all measures. One very small problem had crept up that Jughead neglected to mention out of embarrassment: he really needed to use the bathroom. He knew he was wearing a diaper, but the thought of actually _peeing_ himself in public was too much to take. What if he leaked? He was even too nervous to go to the bathroom; what if someone walked in on him somehow and saw his diaper? He knew they’d probably assume it was medical, but the threat overrode his bladder in the end.

Now, as they sat stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic over an hour from home, the burning need to urinate was slowly beginning to wear down Jughead’s resistance and he began to regret not going when he had the chance. He was starting to feel something else as well: a steadily growing pressure in his ass. Jughead tried not to think about it and busy himself with all of the little joys of the day, but as he did, the sheer amount of food he consumed began to dawn on him. A large bucket of popcorn and a box of Milk Duds at the movies, a huge lunch of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans, six mochi balls from a street vendor, two large cupcakes from the bakery, and a bag of peanuts from the mall. Jughead swallowed hard, thinking of the mass in his gut. He turned a pale white, realizing it had been at least a couple of days since he could last remember moving his bowels. The pressure continued to grow and he realized that he might not be able to hold it back for much longer.

“You okay, Jug? You look a little clammy.” FP said, breaking Jughead’s panic-stricken stream of thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine” he lied, forcing a weak smile onto his face.

He looked back at FP. He looked cute in his driving posture, one hand on the wheel and the other slung around the passenger seat. The plain white shirt he had worn hugged his chest nicely, as did the blue jeans that molded perfectly to his shape. Jughead smiled a little more genuinely, feeling so lucky to have FP.

“I guess I’m just tired. We had such a big day,” Jughead said, returning his head to the cool window glass so FP couldn’t see him grimace as the pressure in his rectum grew.

“We did, didn’t we?” FP said, smiling. “Anything for my little boy.”

“I love you daddy,” Jughead said, feeling his insides lighting up at the affection.

“I love you too, baby boy.” FP said, reaching over to give his thigh a tight squeeze. “You take a nap and I’ll carry you in when we get home, okay?”

Jughead nodded and tried to get into a comfortable position, thinking he might be able to sleep through his predicament. No matter what position he tried though, the pressure just kept building. Every movement seemed to make it worse and Jughead started to suspect that if he moved the wrong way, it would all come rushing out at once. He needed to release some of the pressure somehow. He gave the lightest squeeze he could muster and felt a fart silently escape into his padding. That seemed to help, so he continued to squeeze out little toots here and there as he tried to contort himself into a good position. The relief was short-lived, however, and the squeezing seemed to be moving everything dangerously close to his exit. Worse still, the pungent aroma of Jughead’s gas filled the car.

“You sure you okay, Jug?” FP asked, noticing the smell and the squirming from his little boy.

Jughead looked over and met FP’s gaze, fully intending to keep the lie going. But, when their eyes met, Jughead found his lips sealed shut. He felt like a little boy getting caught doing something naughty. His stomach bubbled and he let out an audible fart this time. He shook his head at his father, unable to say anything.

FP studied him for a second before realization washed over him.

“Jug, do you need to go potty?”

Jughead felt his insides twitch at the word “potty.” He felt all mixed up on the inside. The anxiety of soiling himself competed with the rush he got from being infantilized. He nodded slowly, his eyes still locked with FP’s.

“Can you hold it until we get home, baby?”

Another fart, louder this time, seemed to answer for Jughead.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, beginning to feel very little. “I really want to wait but I don’t think I can.”

“Are your pants too tight? That might be making it worse,” FP asked, beginning to look concerned.

“Um, maybe?” Jughead said, though he figured that wouldn’t be enough to help him hold it for another hour. “I can try, I guess…”

FP grabbed Jughead’s hand before he could move it towards the button on his jeans. “Let me do it baby, you just sit still.”

Jughead felt his insides tingle some more as FP undid his jeans and opened them up, releasing some of the tightness around his waist. He was feeling littler by the second, but he didn’t know how much fun it would be if he was going to do _that_ while in his little headspace.

“They seem kinda tight on your thighs too, can I pull them down a little further?” FP asked.

Jughead looked out of the car window, wondering just how much the people in the car next to them could see.

“They can’t see you baby, I promise,” FP said, his voice soft and calming.

Jughead nodded, trusting that his dad was right. FP slid the tight jeans down past his knees, revealing his diaper completely. As Jughead suspected, this wasn’t enough to hold the incoming pressure back. Another fart, very loud this time, ruptured inside the teenager’s padding.

“Hold my hand” FP said, offering it to his son. “When you start to go, you squeeze my hand as hard as you can so you know I’m right there with you.”

Jughead looked up, his eyes filled with horror and beginning to swell with tears.

“B-b-b-but…” he said, beginning to stutter. “It’ll be st-stinky…”

“It doesn’t matter baby, I’m still your daddy and I still love you.” FP said softly, taking Jughead’s hand in his own and squeezing it tight.

Jughead felt a single tear roll down his cheek. “B-b-but, what if it…leaks out?”

FP let go of his hand, and Jughead panicked for a second until he realized his dad was taking his shirt off.

“Here, put this under your diaper,” FP said, handing the shirt to him and clasping his hand once again.

Jughead obeyed, feeling bad about the shirt but also admiring his daddy’s big, hairy chest. He was feeling so turned on but so humiliated at the same time and was unable to make any sense of the competing sensations in the moment.

Things were silent for a few seconds and Jughead realized that they were both waiting for him to start. He was terrified, but the pressure in his gut had built to an explosive level and he knew it was coming out whether he wanted it to or not.

“C-c-can you…” Jughead began to ask as he closed his eyes tight, hoping it might make him feel less embarrassed. “…k-k-keep doing the baby talk…after I s-s-start?”

FP nodded and gave Jughead a little kiss on the cheek.

“Anything you want, Jug. You can go now, it’ll be okay.”

Jughead nodded, his eyes still shut fast. He lifted himself off of the seat, making room for the incoming mess. He began to squeeze, trying to alleviate the pressure as gently as he could. For a second, nothing happened. Then, a very loud, tight-sounding fart erupted beneath him, the padding doing little to muffle it.

Jughead paused and waited. Nothing else happened. Had he been wrong? Was it all just gas after all? Just as he was about to open his eyes and let out a relieved sigh, he felt a mass push through his anus with shocking force.

Jughead gasped, the feeling of the first massive turd splitting him open taking him by surprise. The gasp turned into a groan and was soon joined by the familiar crackling noise of shit as it left his rectum. Jughead felt himself stretch wider and wider to accommodate the mess that was snaking out of him. He squeezed his father’s hand tight, too embarrassed to open his eyes. He felt the heavy lump reach the back of his diaper and begin to tent it downwards. The tip quickly reached the seat and curled over inside the padding, beginning to form a pile from the single long piece of shit.

Jughead felt himself turn a deep shade of red. Here he was, a nineteen-year-old boy literally shitting himself in a diaper in front of his father, who also happened to be his boyfriend. The mix of shame, horniness, and revulsion inside him churned as he felt the weight of his diaper increase. The first turd, at a truly monstrous length, finally ended. Jughead didn’t even have time to feel relieved before the next one began rushing through his open sphincter.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy,” FP cooed, scooching his lips right up against his son’s ear as he continued to squeeze his hand. “Making a big boom-boom in your diaper just like a good little boy does.”

FP’s words stoked the fire in Jughead’s belly and he felt his cock twitch, in spite of the circumstances. The mess was softer now and beginning to spread across his ass cheeks as it piled up on the stiffer monster-turd. He grimaced and moaned again as the weight increased between his legs and the smell of his feces filled the car.

“Keep pushing Jug, I’m so proud of my little boy.”

Proud? His dad was _proud_ of him for this? Jughead blushed harder as the mess began sounding quite wet as it spread up his crack and below his balls. How could this happen to him? How could he be shitting his brains out in a traffic jam in front of FP? How could he ever wear diapers in front of his dad after this.

Before he could sink too far into despair, the mess slowed down and stopped, finally finishing. Jughead felt like he had lost five pounds into the diaper now sagging beneath him, the tapes hugging his waist. The car smelled like a toilet. And it was all Jugheads fault.

“All done?” FP asked.

Jughead moaned again as he felt the front of his diaper begin to get warm. The stinging pain in his bladder that he had almost forgotten amidst his bowel emergency suddenly flared up and he felt himself let go without even thinking about it. A dark yellow patch began spreading over his crotch, the hot stream hissing loudly from his semi-hard penis. It spread quickly and seeped down, following the weight of the load he had just pushed out. It was hot, sticky, and squishy, all at the same time. Jughead didn’t know whether he loved the feeling or loathed it.

“OK, it’s all done now, Jug.” FP said, giving Jughead’s hand one final squeeze.

Jughead remained frozen, his eye still closed, and his ass still lifted up from the seat with the massive and now wet load filling the space.

“You can sit down, baby, it’s okay, we’re still a long way from home.”

Jughead nodded, no longer bearing any will to resist his fate. He sank down slowly, flattening the load of shit and piss against his underside. As he sat, he felt the mess shoot farther up his crack and crowd around his balls, covering them completely in excrement. Jughead didn’t know what to feel anymore, so he kept his eyes closed and remained silent.

FP seemed to understand. “Do you want your binkie, baby? I brought one from home.”

Jughead nodded. He heard the glove compartment open. He opened his mouth slightly and the feeling of rubber passed over his lips. He sucked hard, hoping to zone out just a little for the rest of the car ride while he stewed in his mess.

“You’ll always be my baby boy Jug, and I’m so proud of you,” FP whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

He felt the car begin to move, meaning the traffic must finally be thinning out.

“C-c-can I have…” Jughead asked softly, his voice quivering. “…m-m-my snakie?”

“Of course you can, baby,” FP replied.

Jughead heard the rustling of plastic bags in the backseat and suddenly found himself holding his new snake plushie. He pulled it into an embrace as he sucked harder on his pacifier, finally feeling a low calm wash over him as he left his adult headspace behind. Now, he was just a little boy with his binkie and his plushie, and his daddy was taking him home. Jughead began to think of what would happen when they got there, and the trouble getting cleaned up would be, but he forced those thoughts out of his head. He rested himself on the cool glass of the window once more and doze off as FP drove them towards home.

\- - -

“Hey, baby, we’re home,” the gentle voice of his father whispered.

Jughead kept his eyes closed as he felt fresh air fill his nostrils and the gentle tinkle of rain drops on his forehead.

“Do you want me to carry you inside?”

All it took was a little nod before he was swept up in his father’s arms, messy butt and all. He wished he could stay like this forever; safe in his daddy’s arms and in his little space, never having to face the messy reality he felt tugging down between his legs. But they were soon inside and reality was creeping back in.

“Do you want to lay down, or should I put you down here so you can stand up?” his father’s voice said again.

Jughead feared the thought of getting this mess in their bed, so he gestured to be put down right there. He was finally on his own two feet when he realized he would have to open his eyes and face the facts of what he had done. He took a deep breath and opened them. The low light of the trailer’s living room was still enough to burn his eyes which had been shut for so long now. He blinked a few times and found himself staring up into his father’s face. Their eyes met. Though FP’s were sympathetic and gentle, it was still too much for the small boy to take. Tears breached his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

“Daddy,” Jughead said, his voice cracking as more tears streamed down.

FP pulled him into a tight hug just as the sobs started. Jughead felt awful, putting his daddy through this on top of everything else, but he felt so exposed and humiliated from the whole ordeal. He couldn’t hold this back anymore. He cried harder, burying his face in his father’s chest, which was still bare.

FP pulled his head back gently and met his eyes again. His gentle expression hadn’t changed, but Jughead could see the sadness reflected back in them.

“It’s okay, you cry and let it all out baby, daddy’s here for you.”

“I-…I-…” Jughead stammered, trying to apologize, but that only seemed to make the tears fall faster. He was still in his little headspace and he couldn’t stop the words from warbling out: “I had an a-a-accident!” he cried, his voice sounding so babyish and juvenile. “I s-s-stinkied in my pants,” he croaked out, unable to stop himself as he cried harder.

FP held him, wiping the tears away and gently caressing his face. The initial rush faded fast and soon the tears stopped, leaving Jughead to sniffle pitifully.

“I’m sorry” he said, his voice finally returning to normal. “I didn’t mean for this to be how we ended our day.”

FP was worried that if he started talking, he would cry too, so he hugged Jughead close instead, stroking his messy head of hair ever so gently. It was at that moment that Jughead noticed something that seemed out of place, even given the weirdness of the current circumstances. He felt himself being poked by something. He reached down to confirm his suspicions. He was right; it was FP, hard as a rock inside of his jeans.

He took a step back and looked up at his father’s face once more. This time, it was FP who had a deep pink hue run across his face.

“Are you…” Jughead began, unsure of what he was beginning to realize. “…turned on?”

FP sighed and nodded awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Jug,” he said, turning away. “I feel so bad because you’re so upset and I feel awful that seeing you like that made me feel… _things_.”

“No,” Jughead said, reaching out to pull FP’s head back around. “It’s okay, I’m just…surprised. I was so worried you wouldn’t want to do the diaper stuff anymore after seeing me…well, do that.”

“I would never take that away from you, Jug,” FP said, still blushing. “You’re my baby and I’ll give you anything you want. It’s just…well, this time you didn’t want it, but I guess part of me still did, and that doesn’t feel right.”

“Well,” Jughead started, still unsure of the situation. “Could you tell me what you liked?”

FP blushed harder still, but nodded.

“It was just, seeing you lose control like that, almost like you were a baby, it made me feel like a really perfect daddy, there to help you. And…” FP turned a deep shade of red. “Seeing you shit like a champ and fill your diaper up really, uh…. got me going.”

Jughead blushed in response to hearing this, the thought of his shit actually turning his daddy on beginning to register in his mind. “Wow…I guess I never considered if that was something you would like.”

“Well, I’ve been drinking your piss at breakfast every day for a week now, so it’s not that big of a leap, right?”

Jughead giggled, the first happy sound he had made all evening. This wasn’t at all what he expected, but it was infinitely better than the alternative.

“But, you don’t have to fulfill that for me, okay? That wouldn’t be right” FP said, avoiding his glance again.

“Hey, I didn’t say I hated it!” Jughead exclaimed, not wanting his daddy to feel so bad. “I was just embarrassed from it being in public and part of the reason I was so scared was I thought you would be mad or that you wouldn’t want to put me in diapers anymore. But that’s not true, so it’s all fine now.”

“So…do you like it, then?” FP asked, a sliver of hope in his voice.

Jughead shifted the weight between his feet, testing how the sagging diaper felt between his legs. He didn’t dislike it. In fact, it felt kind of wrong in the right way, just like how he felt with FP.

“It is…gross…but kind of perfectly nasty?” Jughead said, still unsure.

“Well…” FP began. “Maybe if you saw someone else…have an accident like yours, you would know if you liked it.”

Jughead grinned and stared up at his father’s sheepish expression. Now he was getting turned on, the thought of his own dad being desperate to mess himself tickling his fancy in just the right way.

“So, you want to…poop yourself while I watch?” Jughead asked through his devilish grin.

FP smiled as he unbuttoned his pants, revealing a very tight pair of white briefs. “Just tell me when.”

Jughead giggled again. “Can you act, like…desperate like I did? Just so I get the full effect.”

FP nodded, turning around slowly so Jughead could admire the way his undies hugged his large bottom. Suddenly, he crossed his legs and bent over in an exaggerated way.

“J-j-jughead!” he cried in a dramatic voice. “I think I’m gonna have an accident.”

“What kind of accident?” Jughead asked mischievously, playing along with the act.

“I think I’m gonna shit my pants,” FP replied, now unable to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

The sound of a sputtering fart filled the room and suddenly there was a growing, dark splotch inside of FP’s underwear. Jughead watched in fascination as it grew, spreading into a messy brown patch across his father’s backside, hissing as it came out. It stopped, and FP turned around to reveal the front of his briefs being tented out by his erection.

FP grinned and gestured towards his son’s waist. “Is that our answer then?”

Jughead looked down and saw his own erection tenting out the front of his heavily soiled diaper.

“Can we go to the bedroom?” Jughead asked, his stomach fluttering with excitement and uncertainty.

FP nodded, and they both walked quickly to the back of the trailer. FP fetched a large white sheet from the closet and spread it over the bed.

“It’s a sheet we put down for painting at work, it’ll keep the bed clean in case we get messy.”

_Messy_ , Jughead thought to himself. This was going to be interesting.

FP laid down carefully on the bed, careful not to smush his load. He lifted his legs up and grabbed them, showing off the brown splat that stretched across the inside of his briefs.

“Can you see my shit?” he asked, his voice thick with need.

“Yes,” Jughead replied, swallowing hard. “Can I touch it?”

FP moaned. “Please, boy, make me messy.”

Jughead crawled on the bed with his father and reached out slowly, covering the mess inside the briefs with his hand. It was warm and soft. He pushed on it gently, feeling it spread further. He pulled his hand back and sniffed it. It stank, but it was a stink he felt drawn to. Here he was, in a loaded diaper, actually _smelling_ his dad’s shit. He needed more.

He leaned in to his father’s ass, put his nose right against the messy brown splotch, and inhaled deeply.

“Fuck, Jug,” FP said, tossing his head back. “I knew you were nasty too. Smell my fucking shit, boy!”

Jughead grinned. He could tell FP was getting very desperate now from the force in his voice. He leaned up again and looked his father right in the eye.

“Your shit smells so good daddy,” Jughead said, leaning back to catch his father’s eyes. “Tell me what you really want to do.”

FP was near ecstasy. “I want you to take your big funky diaper butt and sit on my face so I can smell that hot load of shit you pushed out.”

Jughead obliged happily, hopping on top of his dad as they got into position, putting his diaper right up against his face. He sat down without warning, feeling the huge mess inside squish again as it molded to the thin space between his ass, his diaper, and his father’s face. FP practically screamed into his backside, grinding his face against the soiled diaper. Jughead’s stink was now his entire world, and it was sending him over the edge.

Jughead laughed loudly, the feeling of his dad’s face digging into his dirty backside tickling him. He saw his dad’s hips thrusting into the air, his penis about to pop right out of his briefs. Jughead adjusted himself, keeping his diaper against his dad’s face as he stretched his body towards his prize. He opened the little flap at the front, freeing his dad’s bulging cock. He took it into his mouth without hesitation, eliciting more desperate cries from his father.

He bobbed up and down, sucking hard. The smell of FP’s shit stung his nose each time he went down. It was so close, right there, just inches from his face. Jughead decided to make a bold move. He took two fingers and slipped them into FP’s briefs, right where his mess was. For the first time, Jughead felt his father’s warm, stinky shit on his fingers. He rubbed the mess in circles, relishing the feeling as it coated his fingers and got underneath his nails.

“Mmmmmth!” FP moaned into Jughead’s behind.

Jughead knew that sound. Without hesitation, he plunged his dirty fingers into FP’s ass, curling them up to press his prostate as he continued sucking. He felt another loud cry muffle into his backside as he pushed his fingers deep into the hot, stinky clench of his father’s rectum and sucked harder still on the cock in his mouth. Then, he felt FP push his ass away from his face for the first time.

“Jug, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.”

Jughead let his dad’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop and turned around to grin at him. “You don’t want to come in my mouth, daddy?”

“Daddy wants to cum in your ass.”

Jughead grinned as he felt his erection twitch inside of his diaper. His dad was going to fuck him. In his shitty ass. While he was wearing a shitty diaper. The familiar buzz of breaking boundaries was racing across Jughead’s skin and humming into his ears. The thought that they were doing this nasty, taboo thing together, as father and son, made Jughead all the more needy.

They hopped off the bed together, and FP brought the thick white sheet with them. Jughead marveled at the sight of his dad, red-faced, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed, and his cock still bulging out of the front of his undies. The fact that his _shit_ , of all things, was driving his father mad made Jughead feel so powerful and adored.

“Alright, boy, turn around,” FP ordered.

Jughead obliged, turning around and leaning up against the wall. FP marveled at the sight of his boy, propped up against the wall, legs spread wide, with a sagging, badly-stained diaper drooping from his behind. He was feeling very heady and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the diaper and tugged it down just enough to reveal his son’s shit-covered ass. The mess, now particularly smelly from having been pissed on and sat in for well over an hour, completely covered the small boy’s ivory skin. And it was all his now. Shit and all.

FP wasted no time, lining himself up with his boy’s exit and burying himself in deep with one swift motion. Jughead gasped at the sudden sting of his father’s cock spreading him apart inside, but it soon faded as the sounds of the sticky, wet whacks of FP’s torso with his messy ass reached his ears. His dad was shit-fucking him, and the depravity of it all sent Jughead over the edge.

FP moaned loud, watching his cock quickly turn brown as it moved in and out, coated with his boy’s shit. The sound, the smell, the sheer knowledge of what they were doing; it was all mixing into this nasty ball of tension that felt so good inside of him and was moments away from needing release.

“I-I’m close, Jug.”

Jughead grinned, knowing just what to do. He cocked his head around, looked FP right in the eye as he continued to thrust into him, stuck the two dirty digits he had used to finger him into his mouth, and sucked the shit off of them with one sickeningly wet slurp. The taste was, of course, repulsive, but it was worth the broken, agonized scream FP let out as he pumped his son’s ass with spunk.

“I’m gonna push it out, okay?” Jughead said, less of a question and more of a fact.

FP didn’t have time to ask what he meant; he felt his son tighten hard around his cock, pushing it right out of his rectum, accompanied by a wet farting sound and the sputter of cum and soft shit. Jughead had literally shit his dad’s dick out.

The boy turned around to admire his work, fixing his eyes on his father’s shrinking cock, now totally covered in his excrement.

“Have you cum yet?” FP asked breathlessly.

“Nope,” Jughead replied. His cock was hard, leaking precum, and twitching freely since it had been released from its padding.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” FP asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“I want a shitty cock too, daddy,” Jughead said, puffing out his bottom lip and putting on the best pouty face he could. “I want to see you make my pee-pee all messy like yours.”

FP let out an exasperated sigh, his son’s baby-talk fogging his recovering consciousness.

“Use your big-boy undies that you had an accident in” Jughead said, still keeping his little voice on.

FP, letting his mind relax and body take over, slipped his dirty briefs off and brought them up to Jughead’s cock. Unable to find the will to draw things out any further, he wrapped the messy insides around his boy and began pumping quickly. Jughead moaned deeply, the feeling of his father’s shit covering and squishing against his member making him all the more nasty. It didn’t take long for him to get close.

“I’m about to cum” he said weakly, the day finally seeming to catch up with him just as they were ending.

Without a word, FP fell to his knees in front of his boy, dropped the briefs, and took his shit-covered son into his mouth. He gagged loudly at the taste of his own shit in his mouth, but sucked hard defiantly. The combined sucking and gagging pushed Jughead over the line. He shot ribbons of hot white cum right down his father’s throat.

And just like that, all of the energy seemed to leave Jughead’s body. Suddenly, the haze of his libido lifted and the cold reality of the scene set in: father and son, covered with flith in intimate places. Jughead didn’t know what to do at this point. Did they shower? Apologize? What was the etiquette around how to properly end hot scat sex?

FP read his boy’s expression, and new just what he needed. He pulled Jughead in for a long, passionate kiss. The taste of shit was still strong in his mouth, but he knew this was the only way to seal the night off. As their tongues swirled together, sharing the nastiness between them, Jughead felt himself level out.

“Mmm, you taste like shit.” Jughead said, breaking off the kiss with a small, dirty smile.

“Do you want to clean up?” FP asked, finally catching his breath.

“Actually,” Jughead began. “Can we just…stay like this until we get up in the morning? I don’t want the messiness to end just yet?”

FP smiled in reply, proud of his son’s newfound nastiness. He picked up the white sheet from beneath them, which had miraculously accumulated only a few specks of brown, and threw it back over the bed. Soon they were in their usual cuddly position, except Jug was still in his heavily soiled diaper and FP was naked with his son’s shit still covering his cock.

They kissed a few more times. They were satisfied in all of the right ways. For whatever reason, they really were kindred spirits it seemed. Just before they closed their eyes to finally rest after their long day, Jughead poked a finger into the back of his diaper, pulling out a small lump of shit and spreading it gently on his father’s lips. They kissed on last time smearing it between them and swallowing what they could stand. They pulled apart, lower faces now smooched with shit.

“Good,” Jughead said, closing his eyes. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, little stinker,” FP replied, letting his eyes flutter close as the taste of his son’s shit lingered on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~It's been a while~  
> ~I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting~  
> ~But I'm here now~
> 
> Gahhhhhhhhh, in all seriousness, I apologize for the long wait for this installment. School + work + life have been particularly rough, so this got moved to the backburner. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you so much to the kind souls who left me comments while I was away, including those who egged me on to finish this chapter. I truly appreciate it and I can honestly say that reading the comments you leave is what keeps me attached to this project. Please leave some love below if this tickled your fancy :D
> 
> I can't promise regular updates, but I will try to pump out another chapter in the next month. Feel free to leave ideas below.


End file.
